Soy padre?
by soul2796
Summary: ha pasado algun tienpo despues del final del manga, pero tsuna a sus 17 años y sus amigos deberan enfrentarse a su mayor reto "LA PATERNIDAD" ¿que pasara cuando su hija venga del futuro?, ¿quien sera la madre?, ¿esperen hay mas de una?¿todos los guardianes tienen una? es mi primer fic , no sean muy duros y si pueden diganme que tal esta mal y que puedo mejorar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sora, el inicio de una catastrofe**_

Como fue que terminamos así?- tsuna decía esto mientras veía la escena a su alrededor, todo destruido, gokudera lloraba junta a yamamoto quien, tendida en el suelo, miraba al cielo con ojos vacíos, hibari yacía entre escombros y sangre salía de su frente, mukuro colgado de un árbol crucificado, debajo de unas piedras, mas escombros se podía ver una pequeña cola de vaca, lambo había sido aplastado, y ryohei, de rodillas la cabeza levantada al cielo, estaba llorando.

**("oye oye oye espera un momento que diablos paso aquí apenas empezaste y ya los mataste a todos"- Demo**

**"todavía están vivos tsuna y gokudera"-Yo**

**"ESO NO RESPONDE NADA!"-Demo**

**"bueno para explicar todo esto primero hay que ir atrás en el tiempo, a cuando todo era mejor, cuando todos estaban sonriendo, a la época que yo llamo..."-Soul**

**"¿que tu llamas?"-Demo**

**"¡LA MAÑANA DEL MISMO DIA!"-Grite como presentador de lucha libre.**

**"Es broma ¿verdad?"-Demo**

**"no, ahora retrocedamos en el tiempo"-dije activando una maquina del tiempo que ni yo se de donde salio**)

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa sawada, bueno tranquila para todos menos tsuna quien era despertado de un golpe en la cabeza con un leon-martillo, por un hombre alto y apuesto de patillas ultra-rizadas y un fedora, (**si damas y caballeros es reborn, "hombre alto y apuesto? no debería ser un bebe?**"-**Demo** **"pues no, aquí él y todos los arcobaleno son adultos"-Soul**)

"ITAI!, reborn no puedes levantarme normalmente?!"!-chillo tsuna

"No, ahora vístete el desayuno esta listo"-dijo reborn antes de salir de la habitación de tsuna

Después de arreglarse, tsuna bajo a la cocina donde todos ya estaban desayunando, se sentó y empezó a desayunar sin prisa después de todo ese día no había clases, ese dia todos sus amigos se reunirian en casa de tsuna asi que despues de desallunar arreglaria su habitacion.

en ese mismo momento en un callejón cerca de la casa de tsuna.

hubo una explosión y una nube de polvo rosa cubrió todo el callejón, dentro se veía una pequeña figura acompañada de una mas grande.

"ya sabes lo que debes hacer no?"-pregunto la mas grande

"asegurarme de que mis padres me engendren sin importar que ¿o me equivoco, tio lambo?"-dijo la sombra mas pequeña

"si, bueno entonces yo me voy, suerte sora"-Lambo

"adios tio lambo"-sora

Hubo otra explosion de humo rosa y lambo desaparecio dejando sola a la niña.

"bueno, ahora a buscar a papa"-dijo sora mientras se salia a toda velocidad del callejon, pero sin darse cuenta se choco con alguien y callo de espaldas.

"ITAI!"- dijo la niña sobandose el trasero

"estas bien?"-oyó decir a una voz.

"tranquilo estoy bien"- dijo Sora levantandose y limpiandose el polvo.

"y adonde ibas con tanta prisa?"-le pregunto la voz.

Sora levanto la vista y vio a quien le hablaba un muchacho de unos 17 años, moreno y atletico de pelo negro, si no se equivocaba ese era su tio Yamamoto, y a su lado estaba otro chico parecia tener la misma edad y tenia el pelo blanco que ella creyo seria su tio Gokudera, entonces tubo una gran idea, metio la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, saco un papel y se lo dio a yamamoto.

busco ese lugar sabes donde queda?-pregunto sora.

Los chicos miraron el papel, en el habia una direccion al verla se dio cuenta de que era la direccion de la casa de tsuna, miro a Sora y dijo: "claro, ven te llevaremos" asi se encminaron los 3 a casa de tsuna

"yo soy Yamamoto y este es Gokudera"-se presento mientras caminaban

"mucho gusto mi nombre es Sora"-respondio con una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol que a los muchachos les recordo a su amigo castaño.

"¿y bien Sora que quieres en ese lugar?"-dijo secamente Gokudera observando a la pequeña niña, no tendria mas de 8, tenia el pelo hojos color abellana, y su cabello largo y ondulado llegaba hasta su cintura era violeta, tenia un vestido blanco con bolantes y zapatos tambien blancos con medias hasta la rodilla, parecia una princesita de cuentos, le recordaba un poco al Decimo pero ese cabello le recordaba a la piña y a chrome.

"estoy buscando a mi papa y creo que esta alli"-respondio sora otraves con una sonrisa, el resto del camino se paso entre las "discusiones" de Yamamoto y Gokudera con algun comentario ocasional de Sora, pronto llegaron a casa sawada y tocaron el timbre.

"ya voy"-escucharon una voz que todos reconocieron al instante, Sora estaba anciosa por ver a su padre y no creia poder aguantar más.

cuando tsuna abrio la puerta escucho algo que jamas espero.

PAPA!-grito Sora a todo pulmon lansandose a abrasar a tsuna.

PAPA!?-Gritaron tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera en coro.

te extrañe mucho papa-decia Sora abrasando mas fuerte a su "padre", el cerebro de tsuna trabajaba a toda potencia intentando encontrar una explicacion a lo que estaba ocurriendo,papa no habia error eso fue lo que dijo, PERO COMO? SI ERA MAS VIRGEN QUE EL ACEITE DE OLIVA, pero cuando le iba a preguntar a esa pequeña porque lo llamaba "papa" un cierto peliplata se le adelanto, a gritos.

"COMO QUE ERES LA HIJA DEL DECIMO?, NO NOS ENGAÑES YO SU MANO DERECHA SABRIA SI EL DECIMO TUBIESE UNA HIJA!-grito a todo pulmon gokudera

"ya ya calmate tio que no es para tanto"-trato de calmarlo la "hija" de su jefe.

"DECIMO ¿PORQUE NO ME LO DIJO?, ALMENOS DIGAME QUE EL IDIOTA DEL BEISBOL NO ES EL PADRINO-grito de nuevo Gokudera

"ma ma gokudera calmate a demas creo que hay algo mas importante que eso"-le dijo Yamaoto

"COMO QUE? FRIKI DEL BEISBOL-

"si tsuna es el padre, entonces...¿quien es la madre?"-respodio Yamamoto con cara pensativa.

"eso es facil de responder tio, mi madre es la chica mas linda, tierna y fuerte que hay, la guardian mas confiable de todas, Chrome Dokuro!-termino Sora soltando a tsuna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

en aquel momento todos quedaron como piedra, bien podrian rayarles la cara y depilarles las sejas y ellos ni se moveria,por sus cabezas pasaban diferentes formas y escenas de el momento donde sora fue consebida.

**imaginacion de Gokudera**

tsuna recien despertaba en una habitacion llena de sombras que no conocia encadenado a una cama y en ropa interior.

"por fin despiertas"-se oye una sensual y femenina voz, entonces desde las sombras aparece Chrome en un muy sensual traje de cuero negro y en tacones con un latigo.

"Chro-Chrome que esta pasando?"-Dijo nervioso tsuna

"relajate que lo disfrutaras"-decia chrome mientras se acrecaba a tsuna y dirigia su mano a la entrepierna del chico

"no chrome, no lo hagas"-decia tsuna con ojos lloroso

"hare lo que quiera, ademas tambien lo disfrutaras"-decia chrome acercance mas a tsuna y besandolo.

**imaginacion de Yamamoto**

"Boss"-decia chrome con un hilo de voz cuado tsuna le besaba el cuello y bajaba por al la clabicula y mas mientras se prebaraban para iniciar el acto que los llevaria al cielo durante unos momentos.

**imaginacion de Tsuna**

los 2 se arrojaron a la cama en un frenesi de pasion despojandose de sus prendas rompiendolas de ser necesario lo queria, lo ansiaban y nada los iba a detener y cuando se escucho el primero de muchos gritos de placer sabian que empesaba su ascenso al cielo.

pero despues los pensamientos de los 3 se dirigieron en una direccion mucho mas aterradora,Chrome era la protegida del guardian mas sadico, inescrupuloso y malvado de todos **_Rokudo_**** Mukuro** antiguo prisionero de la vidicare el ilusionista mas cruel que tsuna conocia y el cuidaba de Chrome como si fura su hija, talves algo mas, si se daba cuenta que esta niña afirmaba ser la hija de tsuna y Chrome no importaria si fuese verdad o no, mataria a tsuna de la forma mas cruel y despiadada posible, por sus cabezas pasaron imagenes de las torturas a las que someteria al decimo vongola si oia esto,(_**"perdonen la interrupcion pero debo decirles que las partes de mukuro torturando a tsuna no seran transmitidas por su alto contenido violento y en especial perturbador, dejaremos eso a su imaginacion"-Soul "agua fiestas"-Demo)**_

Los 3 amigos llegaron a la misma conclucion si mukuro se enteraba tsuna estaba muerto.

"tranquilo decimo, yo lo protegere"-Gokudera penso con desicion.

"jajaja tsuna esta en problemas"-dijo nervios yamamoto para sus adentras.

"Chekoslovakia, no, ungria, tampoco ecuador, no no no, mejor la antartida"-tsuna pensaba en los lugares mas alejados del mundo hacia los cuales huir de la ira del guardian de la niebla.


	2. Aki, Ryu y Angelo podrian matar a Tsuna

**"Gracias a MyaBL26, Roan Ab y hitomi62 por sus comentarios mealgro mucho ver que les gusto la historia y espero que porfavor me den sus opiniones acerca de este capitulo"-Soul "Este tonto casi salta de la alegria cuando leyo sus comentarios, gracias a eso hiso mi cena favorita asi que gracias"-Demo.**

En el capítulo anterior de "SOY PDRE?"

"haré lo que quiera, además también lo disfrutaras"-decía chrome acercándose más a tsuna y besándolo.

PAPA!-grito Sora a todo pulmón lanzándose a abrazar a tsuna.

"si tsuna es el padre, entonces...¿quién es la madre?"-respondió Yamamoto con cara pensativa.

"eso es fácil de responder tío, mi madre es la chica más linda, tierna y fuerte que hay, la guardian más confiable de todas, Chrome Dokuro!"-termino Sora soltando a tsuna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Checoslovaquia, no, ungria, tampoco, ecuador, no, no, no, mejor la Antártida"-tsuna pensaba en los lugares más alejados del mundo hacia los cuales huir de la ira del guardián de la niebla.

"**¿Qué era eso que decían los narradores después del recuento?"-Soul**

"**No importa solo continua la historia"-Demo**

"**Espera un momento"-Soul**

"**No tienes que decir nada, solo empieza ya la historia"-Demo**

"**shh estoy pensando"-Soul**

"**QUE NO ENTIENDES? A NADIE LE IMPORTA SOLO CONTINUA LA HISTORIA!"-Demo**

**Con un bombillo encendido sobre la cabeza "ya me acorde"-Soul**

"**Serás hijo de la gran…"-Demo**

"**Ahora continuemos esta aventura junto a nuestros héroes"-Soul**

"**NI SIQUIERA ERA ASI!"-Demo**

Mientras tsuna se debatía si escapar a la Antártida a unas calles se repetía una escena algo conocida, en un callejón, una explosión de humo rosa pero no 2 sino 4 sombras en ella, una más grande que las otras.

"bueno chicos ya estamos aquí ¿Saben qué hacer?-Lambo.

"Ir a casa de papa!"-Dijo con entusiasmo una vocecita femenina.

"Proteger a Aki-sama"-dijo una de las sombras con voz de chico

"Encontrar y Proteger a Sora-sama"-dijo la otra sombra también hablaba como un niño.

"Ryu, Angelo ustedes son idénticos a su padre y eso no es precisamente bueno"-Lambo.

"CALLATE VACA ESTUPIDA!"-Gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

"Total mente iguales, ustedes 2 deberían, como Aki, ir a la casa de su padre pero bueno si van con ella tarde o temprano se lo encontraran, así que yo me voy, suerte"- dijo Lambo desapareciendo en otra nube de humo.

"A mí que me importa encontrar a papa, mi prioridad es encontrar a Sora-sama"-dijo Angelo.

"Es verdad, papa es secundario mi objetivo es proteger a Aki-sama"-dijo Ryu.

"Bueno chicos ¡VAMOS!"-Grito Aki saliendo del callejón a toda máquina seguida de Ryu y Angelo, pero no dio ni 5 pasos fuera del callejón antes de tropezarse y caer al suelo, Ryu fue inmediatamente a ayudarla a levantares.

"¿Aki-sama se encuentra bien?"-dijo Ryu con tono preocupado.

"Gracias Ryu, si estoy bien"-respondió Aki cuando ya estaba de pie.

"Ryu eres una deshonra como mano derecha has fallado como protector de Aki-san"-Dijo Angelo en tono dramático "Una verdadera mano derecha no hubiese permitido que su jefe cayera al suelo de esa forma, de haber sido Sora-sama y yo las cosas habrían sido diferentes"-Concluyo.

"claro, como la vez que permitiste que Sora-san se raspara jugando en el patio"-Respondió Ryu con tono retador.

"¿ESTAS BUSCANDO PELEA?!"-Angelo dando un paso al frente.

"ADELANTE!"-Ryu también dando un paso

Cuando Sora iba a intervenir para que los hermanos no se mataran un gran grito que los 3 reconocieron

"EXTREMO!"

Los 3 miraron en la dirección que venía el grito y a la distancia vieron una corta cabellera blanca perteneciente a un EXTREMO deportista que estaba acompañado de una chica de pelo castaño oscuro, una de pelo Cataño claro y una de pelo violeta a las cuales Aki reconoció al instante aunque fueran más jóvenes que la versión que ella conocía de ellos.

"TIO RYOHEI, TIA HARU, CRHOME, MAMA!"-Grito Aki corriendo hacia el grupo más específicamente hacia su madre.

El grupo al oír los nombres de 3 de ellos voltearon para encontrar a una pequeña niña que se dirigía hacia ellos seguida de 2 niños.

"MAMA!"-Grito Sora saltando para abrazar a Kyoko cuando estuvo más cerca.

"¿Mama?"-Preguntaron los otros 3 viendo a la niña que abrazaba a Kyoko.

"¿Kyoko-chan quien es esta niña~desu"-Le pregunto Haru a Kyoko la niña no parecía tener más de 8, tenía el pelo castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, tenía un vestido azul marino que llegaba hasta las rodillas, medias azul claro y zapatillas negras.

"¿Y PORQUE TE DICE MAMA?-Dijo Ryohei con su usual tono de voz alto.

"Aki-sama por favor no salga corriendo así, es peligroso"-Dijo Ryu cuando llego a donde Aki.

"Es verdad Aki-san"-Dijo Angelo cuando llego.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la escena y observando a cada uno de los presentes hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en cierta chica de pelo castaño oscuro que también los miraba, se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que…

"¿Mama?"-Dijeron los 2 en coro mirando a Haru

Haru se quedó mirando a los niños que la habían llamado mama uno tenía el pelo blanco hasta los hombros, atado en una cola de caballo y ojos castaños, una camiseta roja de manga corta con un dragón chino estampado en ella, unos jeans negros y unos tenis rojos, el otro tenía el pelo castaño bastante oscuro también le llegaba hasta los hombros pero lo tenía suelto sus ojos también eran castaños, tenía una camiseta negra con una calavera estampada, unos jeans azules con una cadena de metal colgando y zapatos negros.

"Mama ¿yo? Deben estar confundiéndome ~ desu"-dijo Haru.

"Si, es mama de eso no hay duda"-Le dijo el de pelo castaño al otro.

"Cierto nadie más dice desu al final de las frases"-Respondió Ryu.

"Mama debes estar confundida así que te explicare, mi nombre es Angelo y este es mi hermano Ryu, somos los hijos que tendrás en el futuro"-Dijo el del pelo castaño oscuro.

"mis… del futuro…"-Dijo Haru tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

"Si mama y esta es Aki-sama, la hija de la tía Kyoko en el futuro"-Ryu.

"HOLA MAMA!"-Dijo Aki con entusiasmo aun abrazando a Kyoko.

"Mi hija? Pero cómo? Porque están aquí?"-Dijo Kyoko mirando a Aki y después a Ryu.

"MAS IMPORTANTE ¿QUIEN ES EL PADRE DE ESA NIÑA?"-Grito a todo pulmón Ryohei.

"¿Y QUIEN ES EL PADRE DE USTEDES 2?"Grito Haru esperando que la respuesta fuera el nombre de aquel castaño que tanto quería, imaginándose mil y un cosas sobre su boda, la luna de miel y el nacimiento de sus hijos, aunque el pelo de Ryu no le daba una buena corazonada.

"Nuestro padre es la más grandiosa mano derecha que existe Hayato Gokudera"-Dijo con orgullo Angelo mientras Ryu asentía a su lado.

Haru se quedó de piedra al ver sus sueños destrozados con esa simple frase, él, enserio, él. ("**Si pones atención puedes oír cómo se esquebrajando su corazón y sus esperanzas"-Demo totalmente concentrado en el sonido "viejo eso es cruel"-Soul "SHHHH no me dejas escuchar"-Demo)**

"Mi papa es-"-Cuando Aki iba a hablar fue interrumpida por los dos hermanos.

"El padre de la señorita Aki-sama es el jefe de la familia más grande y poderosa"-Ryu

"El hombre más admirable"-Angelo

"Y el mejor jefe de todos"-Ryu

"El décimo vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi"-Dijeron los dos al terminar.

Al terminar esa declaración cada uno de ellos reacciono de diferentes, kyoko se puso más roja que un tomate y parecía que se iba a desmallar mientras veía a Aki, Chrome sintió una punzada en el corazón y se quedó como una estatua, Haru no aguanto más y se desmayó y Ryohei y salió como un cohete rumbo a la casa de tsuna, su objetivo matar al castaño a golpes.

"SAWADA TE MATARE AL EXTREMO!"Grito Ryohei mientras corría.

"Mama reacciona hay que detener al tío Ryohei"-Dijo Aki arrastrando del brazo a su madre que seguía toda roja y con la consciencia a punto de desvanecerse.

"Angelo ayúdame, tendremos que cargar a mama"-Le pidió Ryu a su hermano mientras agarraba a Haru de las piernas, "Si"-Respondió Angelo.

Chrome no dijo nada pero salió corriendo a tal velocidad que en poco tiempo ya había rebasado a Ryohei, su misión: exigirle una explicación a Tsuna y matarlo si no la satisfacía, objetivo secundario tal vez sincerar sus sentimientos.

_**Mientras en casa de Tsuna.**_

Sora acababa de soltar a tsuna y estaba conversando con él, mientras los guardianes de la tormenta y de la lluvia hacían un plan para mantener a salvo a su jefe.

"Así que eres mi hija del futuro, eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es porque estas aquí" le decía Tsuna a Sora.

Sora saco de uno de sus bolsillos una carta y se la tendió a Tsuna "me diste esto antes de venir dijiste que te lo diera cuando llegara y que aquí explicarías todo"-Dijo Sora entregándole la carta a Tsuna.

Tsuna tomo la carta y la leyó.

Hola mi joven yo, imagino que ya abras conocido a Sora y sabrás quien es, bueno te explicare porque está ahí después en la carta, esto es lo principal los hijos de todos nuestros guardianes, aliados y amigos así como los nuestros serán enviados a tú tiempo, 4 al día máximo, bueno aquí lo importante deben criarlos por un tiempo por razones que explicare después en esta carta, ahora, lo más importante para nosotros 2, ya conoces a sora nuestra hija con Chrome, pues no tienes solo una hija sino 2 y con diferentes madres, una es Sora con Chrome y la otra es Aki con Kyoko, Seguro te preguntaras como paso, resumiendo una pequeña fiesta, alcohol, los 3 encerrados en una habitación, hicimos ciertas cosas no aptas para menores y 9 meses después llegaron las 2 pequeñas, terminamos casados con las 2 aunque ni yo entiendo muy bien como paso, ambos sabemos lo que significa tocar a esas 2 y es que Mukuro y Ryohei querrán matarte cuando se enteren, aconsejo que hagas un plan para poder enfrentarlos y no morir porque cualquier otra cosa te aseguro hará que sufras más.

Una hija con Kyoko y otra con Chrome, sus pensamientos se quedaron ahí por un momento hasta que recordó lo que le pasaría si Ryohei y Mukuro lo atrapaban, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de asustarse porque a lo lejos se escuchó unos gritos que no presagiaban nada bueno.

"TSUNAAA! EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!"-Gritaba Chrome corriendo más rápido que un tren.

"SAWADA TE HARE SUFRIR AL EXTREMO!"-Ryohei venia más atrás pero su sed de sangre era mucho mayor que la de Chrome.

"PAPA CORREEE!"-Gritaba una niña que Tsuna pensó era Aki

"PAPA DATE PRISA Y PROTEGE A TSUNA-SAMA"-Gritaba un niño de pelo plateado que cargaba a Haru junto con otro de pelo castaño.

Si Tsuna estaba en muchos problemas.

("¿**Crees que sobreviva?"-Demo, "Eso espero, sin él no hay fic"-Soul)**


	3. Esto recien empieza

**" "  significa pensamientos**

**En el capítulo anterior de "SOY PADRE?"**

"Ryu, Angelo ustedes son idénticos a su padre y eso no es precisamente bueno"-Lambo.

"Mama debes estar confundida así que te explicare, mi nombre es Angelo y este es mi hermano Ryu, somos los hijos que tendrás en el futuro"-Dijo el del pelo castaño oscuro.

"El padre de la señorita Aki-sama es el jefe de la familia más grande y poderosa"-Ryu

Una hija con Kyoko y otra con Chrome

"TSUNAAA! EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!"-Gritaba Chrome corriendo más rápido que un tren.

"SAWADA TE HARE SUFRIR AL EXTREMO!"-Ryohei venía más atrás pero su sed de sangre era mucho mayor que la de Chrome.

"**¡AHORA CONTINUEMOS ESTA..."-Soul mirando a Demo**

"**Esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo"-Demo yendo de un lado para otro preocupado.**

"**ehh Demo, ¿Qué pasa?"-Soul.**

"**estamos en serios problemas, solo espero que no nos demanden"-Demo deteniéndose.**

"**¿Demanden? ¿Y eso porque?"-Soul.**

"**no notas que nos ha faltado algo en los primeros 2 capítulos"-Demo.**

"**Pues no"-Soul.**

"**¡LOS DESCARGOS IDIOTA, DERECHOS DE AUTOR TE SUENA, NO LOS HICIMOS!"-Demo.**

"**Claro los derechos de autor, ¡MIERDA, LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR!, ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES?!"-Soul. "¡¿AHORA ES MI CULPA? SOLO CALLA Y DA EL ANUNCIO!"-Demo**

"**Los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenecen, solo la idea y por favor señorita Akira Amano-sama y su equipo de abogados humildemente les pido no nos demanden"-Soul haciendo una reverencia.**

Tsuna recién abría los ojos, se sentía como si un camión lo hubiese golpeado, o como si Hibari lo hubiese usado de saco de boxeo.

"¿Qué demonios paso?"-Tsuna dijo mientras se sentaba.

Trato de recordar lo que había sucedido pero solo podía recordar unos gritos y después dolor mucho dolor pero nada concreto, dejo de pensar en eso y se levantó, viendo bien estaba en su habitación, eso le dio una esperanza, tal vez todo había sido un sueño, tal vez su vida no estaba en peligro y el dolor seria porque lambo jugo encima suyo o Reborn le golpeo tan fuerte que lo noqueo, si eso debería ser lo que paso. ("**ya quisiera este idiota"-Demo)**

Se dirigió hacia la cocina contento con su teoría pero su felicidad se destruyó al pasar por la sala y ver una escena un extraña y destructiva para la salud mental de Tsuna, Kyoko y Chrome estaban en el sofá cada con una niña en su regazo, Reborn estaba sentado enfrente de ellas en una silla importada que parecía más un trono que silla, Haru estaba recostada sobre un cojín en el suelo, Gokudera estaba sentado frente a 2 niños uno de cabello plateado y otro de cabello castaño, los miraba con una cara de seriedad que solo tenía en combate, Ryohei estaba, inconsciente, encadenado y amordazado en una silla, a su lado estaba Yamamoto quien aunque Tsuna no lo notaba estaba preparado para detener a Ryohei si cuando despertara intentaba matar a Tsuna otra vez.

Cuando Tsuna entro a la sala Sora y Aki fueron las primeras en notarlo, saltaron del regazo de sus madres y fueron a saludarlo.

"Hola papa!"-Dijeron las 2 al unísono.

"Ho-hola niñas"-Dijo Tsuna nervioso.

"Papa ¿cómo estás?"-Dijo Aki preocupada.

"bien Aki solo un poco adolorido"-Tsuna "un momento ¿cómo se su nombre?" pensó el chico.

"No me sorprende después de lo que paso, pensamos que no despertarías papa"-Sora

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"-Tsuna sentía miedo de preguntar pero tenía que hacerlo.

"bueno veras-"-cuando Sora iba a habla fue interrumpida por el hitman más fuerte y apuesto de todos.

"ven aquí dame-Tsuna te pondré al tanto de todo… con lujo de detalles"-Esto último Reborn lo dijo con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Tsuna se dirigió hacia donde estaba Reborn pero cuando iba a coger una silla Sora y Aki lo empujaron para que se sentara o más bien se cayera en el sofá donde se encontraban sus madres, justo en el medio, se dieron una sonrisa de complicidad y retomaron su lugar en el regazo de sus madres.

Tsuna estaba rojo a más no poder por la situación hasta que Reborn decidió hablar.

"Cuanto recuerdas?"-Reborn.

"Solo recuerdo unos gritos y después nada"-Tsuna no tuvo una buena sensación cuando Reborn volvió a sonreír.

Reborn estaba contento porque aun podía traumar a Tsuna con la que según el era la mejor parte de la historia.

"bueno veras…" y así empezó Reborn con su relato.

Flash back (**"Los siguientes hechos, para su comodidad, serán narrados por mí en mi calidad de escritor omnipotente"-Soul "Ególatra"-Demo "mira quién habla"-Soul)**

"TSUNAAA! EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!"-Gritaba Chrome corriendo más rápido que un tren.

"SAWADA TE HARE SUFRIR AL EXTREMO!"-Ryohei venía más atrás pero su sed de sangre era mucho mayor que la de Chrome.

Cuando Tsuna escucho esos gritos supo que su vida estaba en peligro y al voltear a ver lo comprobó, Chrome y Ryohei venían a toda velocidad hacia él y no precisamente a darle un abrazo, pero, extrañamente no sentía miedo, ni nervios, nada, todas las emociones y pensamientos innecesarios se habían ido, analizando con calma la situación decidió que lo primero era poner a salvo a Sora, ellos no se detendrían por que la niña estuviera en medio, la tomo y la lanzo hacia Yamamoto quien sabia la atraparía y la pondría segura, después se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa planeaba escapar por el patio de atrás,** "Parece ser que oni-san ya se enteró de lo de Kyoko y yo, eso explicaría la sed de sangre, pero me pregunto por que Chrome esta tan enfadada, será por que tiene el mismo complejo de Ryohei con Kyoko, no, no lo creo, podría ser que este celosa, imposible"-Tsuna**, en aquel momento por su cabeza pasaron cientos de escenas en las que Chrome le daba un beso en la mejilla o le ofrecía de comer algo o actuaba tímida y se sonrojaba cuando se quedaban los 2 solos, **"olvidemos eso por ahora, lo primero es sobrevivir, Todavía hay unos 20 metros entre ellos y yo, pero Ryohei puede correr los 100 en menos de 8 segundos esta distancia no es nada para el, Chrome por increíble que sea esta corriendo más rápido que Ryohei me alcanzara en poco tiempo si no hago algo, además en ese estado dudo que pueda derrotar a cualquiera de los 2 aun si uso mi última voluntad, así que mi única opción es mantener esta distancia entre nosotros sin importar que"-Tsuna**, en aquel momento Tsuna se percató de algo muy importante **"Esperen, todavía no he terminado de dar el segundo paso a la casa, esto es increíble nunca había tenido la mente tan despejada y pensado con tanta claridad ni siquiera cuando estuve durante la pelea con Bermuda, o Reborn me disparaba la bala de la ultima voluntad, es genial, un momento, no es esto de lo que hablan, que el tiempo se hace mas lento y puedes recordar hasta los mas mínimos detalles de tu vida… justo antes de morir"-Tsuna.**

Lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido que apenas y se pudo ver, cuando Tsuna puso su pie en el suelo fue rebasado por Chrome quien se paró en la puerta para cortar su vía de escape, detrás de él Ryohei se puso en posición y lanzo su MAXIMUN INGRAN contra Tsuna quien no tuvo tiempo para bloquearlo y salió despedido hacia Chrome que haciendo aparecer su tridente lo golpeo y lo lanzo hacia la pared a su izquierda, justo en medio de Yamamoto, Gokudera y Sora, **("está muerto?-Demo "no todavía"-Soul "Bien, todavía puede sufrir más"-Demo)**, Chrome y Ryohei se acercaban a Tsuna con intención de darle el golpe final pero fueron detenidos.

La primera en ayudar a Tsuna fue Sora, quien se lanzó hacia su madre con intención de detenerla.

"MAMA DETENTE, VAS A MATAR A PAPA!"-Grito Sora abrazando a Chrome.

Bien esta frase la dejo en shock, se suponía que Tsuna era el padre de la hija de Kyoko ¿Por qué esta niña abrazándola decía que ella era su madre y Tsuna su padre, solo pudo detenerse ahí mirando a la niña que se parecía a ella.

Mientras Chrome se preguntaba quién era esa niña y porque dijo esa frase, a su lado se formaba la pelea del año, Ryohei era detenido por Gokudera y Yamamoto, golpes volaban dinamita explotaban y Yamamoto con su espada que sabrá dios de donde la saco lanzaba estocadas tratando de detener sin herir al guardián del sol.

"YAMAMOTO, CABEZA DE PULPO SALGAN DE MI CAMINO, MATARE A SAWADA POR HACERLE COSAS INDECENTES A KYOKO!"-Grito Ryohei con fuego a su alrededor.

"DE QUE HABLAS CABEZA DE SESPED"-Gokudera.

"SAWADA LE HIZO ESTO Y AQUELLO A KYOKO Y TUBO UNA HIJA CON ELLA"-Ryohei con más llamas alrededor.

"Espera ¿Kyoko? ¿No era Chrome?"-dijo Yamamoto confundido.

"¿De que hablas Yamamoto?"-Dijo Ryohei ya sin fuego, mientras el grupo de Kyoko, Aki, Ryu, Angelo y Haru llegaron.

"SERAS TONTO CABEZA DE SESPED"-Le grito Gokudera.

"Escucha con atención, el décimo tuvo una hija llamada Sora con Chrome"-Termino el peli plata señalando a las 2 mencionadas.

"TU SERAS EL TONTO CABEZA DE PULPO, LA HIJA DE SAWADA SE LLAMA AKI Y SU MADRE ES KYOKO"-Grito Ryohei señalando a Kyoko y Aki.

"Un momento si es así eso no significa que Tsuna tuvo una hija con ambas"-Yamamoto se arrepintió de decir eso cuando vio una siniestra aura rodear a Ryohei y ver a las 2 chicas en un gran gran shock.

"SAWADA NO ESTAS SASTISFECHO CON KYOKO, ACASO NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA, AHORA SI ESTAS MUERTO"-Grito Ryohei con una explosión detrás y se lanzó hacia Tsuna.

Los chicos, incluyendo a Ryu y Angelo, se le echaron encima para detenerlo sin mucho éxito, el seguía avanzando con todos encima.

"HAY QUE DETENERLO!"-Gritaron Kyoko y Chrome lanzándose sobre Ryohei.

"Oye Aki pon a dormir al tío Ryohei"-Dijo sora caminando tranquilamente hacia Aki

"Ahhh eso es fácil"-Aki dijo eso mientras sacaba un pequeño martillo como los de los guerreros medievales con una cabeza grande que por atrás terminaba en un pico de su bolsillo, mientras se dirigía hacia Ryohei el martillo empezó a crecer, hasta doblar la altura de Aki, finalmente cuando estaba cerca de su tío dio un gran salto.

"SALGAN DE AHÍ O LES DOLERA MUCHO!"-Le advirtió Sora a la montaña de personas sobre Ryohei, ellas miraron hacia riba y vieron a Aki con un gran martillo y de ellos solo quedo el polvo.

"IMPATTO DISTRUTTIVO!"-Grito golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

"Pero que fuerza tiene esa niña"-Gokudera.

"y eso que se contuvo"-Sora.

"Aki-sama bien podría destruir una pared fácilmente"-Ryu.

"jajaja es muy fuerte"-Yamamoto.

"Según el tío Ryohei viene de familia"-Angelo.

"más importante ¿está bien?"-Kyoko.

"Tranquila mama, no le di muy fuerte"-Aki

"Dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo esta Tsuna?-Chrome.

Son esas palabras todos fueron a ver al castaño, quien parecía muerto, pero todavía respiraba.

"Parece que está bien"-Ryu

"DECIMO LE HE FALLADO, ¿COMO PUDE DEJAR QUE ESTO LE PASARA?"-Gokudera.

"Qué bueno que está bien"-Kyoko poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Tsuna.

"Si, me alegra que no esté herido"-Chrome poniendo su mano en la otra mejilla.

En aquel momento regreso a la vida la chica del desu.

"¿are dónde estoy?"-Haru

"Que tal Haru"-Yamamoto, Haru se levantó y vio que ya se encontraba en casa Tsuna

"Yamamoto-san tuve el sueño más extraño, Kyoko-chan tenía una hija con Tsuna-san y yo tenía 2 con el antipático de Gokudera-Desu"-Haru.

"bueno…"-Yamamoto, Haru miro a su alrededor y vio a Ryohei y Tsuna en el suelo, Kyoko y Chrome portándose muy cariñosas con él y lo que mas la traumo Gokudera con 2 niños junto a él.

"No fue un sueño ¿verdad?"-Haru, Yamamoto negó, "que paso?"-Haru

"Resumiendo, Tsuna tubo una hija con Chrome y Kyoko, Ryohei trato de matarlo y la hija de Tsuna Aki lo noqueo"-Dijo Reborn saliendo de la casa.

"Chrome-chan también?" dijo Haru mientras se desmayaba otra ves.

"Gokudera deja Tsuna en su alcoba, Ryu y Angelo ustedes recuesten a su madre en algún lugar** ("como sabe todo lo que paso él ni siquiera estaba ahí"-Demo "¿y también como sabe que se llaman Ryu y Angelo?"-Soul "Es porque puedo leer sus mentes"-Reborn "COMO MIERDAS LLEGO AQUÍ"-Soul y Demo Gritando asustados"), **Chrome y Kyoko vengan tengo cosas que discutir con ustedes y Yamamoto tu amarra a Ryohei a una silla"-Concluyo Reborn entregándole a Yamamoto unas cadenas y entrando a la casa.

Fin del Flash back

Tsuna estaba en shock después de oír todo lo que paso, pero se las arregló para articular una sola frase que sabía era lo único que podía preguntarle a Reborn

"¿Y ahora que?"-Tsuna.

"Discutiremos el futuro de la familia"-Reborn dijo esto con una sonrisa tan maliciosa que le puso la piel de gallina a Tsuna.


	4. he vuelto baby y tsuna de esta no sale

"**Oye Demo…, no se mueve, ¿crees que este muerto?"-Mary picando a Soul con un palo.**

"**No no no, mala yerba nunca muere"-Demo junto a Mary observando a Soul quien esta tirado en el sofá cual cadáver.**

"**Pasando a algo más importante, Mary preséntate"-Demo.**

"**¡SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIII!, hola todos soy Mary aparte de esa bola de fuego parlante soy probablemente la única amiga de Soul, como él está conversando con Rukya y los demás shinigamis ahora yo hare los comentarios por él"-Mary.**

"**Les explicare, el computador de Soul se destrozó y no había dinero para arreglarlo, no había manera de actualizar ningún capitulo o subir una nueva historia así que cuando pudo arreglarlo, estuvo escribiendo sin parar, para comer o dormir por días escribiendo está y otras historias que empezó, lo que resulto en él estando cerca de su muerte y ella es su única amiga Mary quien es una maldita friki igual o más loca que Soul-Demo.**

"**¿Lo estas defendiendo?"-Mary.**

"**Me prometió que dejaría de echarme agua fría en las mañanas para levantarme si lo hacía y ¿no debería importarte más lo de loca que eso?"-Demo.**

"**No puedo negarlo"-Mary**

"**¡BUUUUEEEEENOOOOOO, SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!"-Mary**

En una carretera a las afueras de Namimori, la misma que llevaba hacia la conocida como la morada del diablo, Kokuyo land, se podía observar una motocicleta viajar a gran velocidad, en ella, un hombre musculoso, que se notaba había sido curtido en batalla y cientos de tiroteos, con una gran cicatriz en su rostro viajaba con el objetivo de llegar a cierto destino para liquidar a algún pobre diablo cuya alma serie prontamente llevada por los shinigamis.

"Yo"-Dijo el hombre en voz alta.

"Yo"-Repitió.

"Yo no tengo nada que ver en esta historia"-Dijo el hombre mientras pasaba de largo Kokuyo land.

**("estoy segura que he visto eso antes…"-Mary **(-_-u)**, "lo demandaran de eso estoy seguro, además tiene suerte de no estar para recibir los tomatazos"-Demo)**

**Antes de que Tsuna despertara:**

Mukuro despertaba tarde como siempre, se levantó, ducho y cambio a su atuendo normal **("¡OYE ¿PORQUE NO HIZO MÁS EXPLICITA Y DETALLADA LA PARTE DE LA DUCHA?!"-Mary, "bueno lo hizo pero no pienso ponerlo, ¿no todos son unos degenerados como tú sabes?", "¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO AHORA AGREGALO Y MÀS VALE QUE SEA MUY SEXY!"-Mary sacando una motosierra de dios sabe dónde)**

Mukuro entro al baño y empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa que usaba como piyama, poco a poco, botón a botón dejaba apreciar ese bien formado torso que tenía,después de terminar de desvestirse entro a la ducha, abrió el grifo y empezó a asearse, el agua bajaba desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, pasando por todo su bien torneado cuerpo,** ("¡eso es todo no pondré más de esto, si quieres pelea adelante!"-Demo invocando bolas de fuego a su alrededor, "…"-Mary, "Mary?"-Demo mira al suelo y ve a Mary rodeada de un charco de sangre producto de un derrame nasal), **Mukuro salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su armario, en el se encontraban cientos de prendas todas exactamente iguales, si, eran sus amados uniformes de Kokuyo.

"este… no muy formal"-dijo tomando y lanzando a un lado uno de los muchos atuendos idénticos que habían.

"este… tampoco demasiado deportivo"-dijo desechando otro.

"este tampoco, mejor elegiré uno por el color"-pensó desechando otro.

"verde, verde, verde"-dijo pasando de un uniforme a otro

"verde, verde, verde, ohh! verde"-dijo tomando y poniéndose el uniforme verde.

Luego procedió a peinarse, se dirigió a un tocador en el cual habían unos 50 botes de gel y 30 lates de espray para el cabello y empezó a hacer su sofisticado peinado, para cuando termino habían 20 botes de gel y 10 latas de espray, ¿Qué? un peinado como el suyo, que no importa cuántas explosiones pasen siempre estaba perfecto, tenía que hacerse con cuidado.

Se miró al espejo se aseguró de que todo en él estaba en orden y salió de su habitación **("tarda más en arreglarse que una chica"-Demo, "no sería más fácil simplemente meterse una piña en el cabello?-Mary)**, al salir encontró una escena usual, Chikusa jugando con sus yoyos con su permanente cara de "todo me importa una mierda", ken persiguiendo su propia cola como un perro, y MM hablando por teléfono, lo único que faltaba era su protegida, Chrome, y la puta rana de Fran que estaba de misión con varia(gracias a todos los dioses por eso).

"¿Dónde está?"-pregunto.

"La idiota salió con la hermana del gritón y la loca del desu-Byon"-dijo ken dejando de perseguir su trasero.

"Entonces tú serias el loco del Byon"-Chikusa.

"Si, si, entendido"-se le oyó decir a MM antes de colgar, Mukuro decidió ir a hablar con ella ignorando el altercado que se acababa de formar entre ken y Chikusa.

"¿Qué pasa?"- le pregunto a MM

"Acaba de llamar el arcobaleno ese que vive con el vongola dice que deberíamos ir ya a su casa"-MM

"¿Y eso porque?"-Mukuro.

"Dijo que ahí estaba la tonta de esa niña"-MM iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpida.

"Que te he dicho sobre llamarla así"-Mukuro mirando fijamente a MM

"Está bien, está bien"-dijo MM con desgana-"bueno, el arcobaleno también dijo algo muy interesante".

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"-Mukuro

"Que ahí no solo estaba la niña esa sino también su hija"-MM

"¿Qué clase de broma es esa que nos trata de jugar el ex bebe?, todos sabemos que Chrome no tiene hijos"-Mukuro

"Dijo que era la hija que tendrá en el futuro"-Con esta afirmación MM pudo notar que Mukuro empezaba a tener una cara mucho más seria de lo normal, y una pequeña aura asesina lo envolvía, así que decidió continuar porque parecía interesante ver lo que pasaría- "y esa no es la mejor parte, al parecer es la hija de Chrome y el vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi"-concluyo diciendo el nombre de los 2 apropósito.

La reacción de Mukuro no fue la que esperaba, la sed de sangre que antes tenía se había esfumado, su piel se había puesto pálida, y el parecía haberse desmayado aun de pie solo por escuchar eso.

"Mukuro-chan?"-MM preguntó.

"¿Hola hay alguien ahí?"-pregunto esta ves agitando su mano enfrente de él.

**En la mente Mukuro**

¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?, esas eran las preguntas a las cuales trataba de dar respuesta después de oír aquella afirmación, la verdad creía haber sentido como su cerebro, el cual trabajaba al 100%, había puesto fin a todas las funciones que no fueran absolutamente vitales y las vitales las redujo a niveles rosando lo letal, todo para concentrarse únicamente en eso.

No hay manera de que Chrome tuviera una hija con el vongola, con dame-Tsuna, aunque es verdad que ella últimamente va mucho más seguido a su casa, también esos besos en la mejilla que le daba como agradecimiento se habían hecho mucho más frecuentes, ahora que lo pienso y haciendo cuentas ahora le da como mínimo 8 a la semana y no por cosas que de verdad valgan la pena… MIERDA! PODRIA SER ENSERIO? ¿A CHROME LE GUSTA EL VONGOLA? NONONONONO ESTO TIENE QUE SER UN ERROR.

Mukuro estaba cayendo en un abismo de una oscuridad sin fin ¿Cómo, como podría haber pasado eso? Pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirse ante la desesperación vio la luz, encontró una respuesta…Sawada Tsunayoshi morirá…, si eso era, tan simple como eso, el vongola debía morir por corromper a su pequeña Chrome, a su querida pupila.

En ese momento el color volvió a Mukuro, y él volvió a la realidad.

"MM, Chikusa, Ken, tienen 5 minutos para prepararse nos vamos"-Dijo Mukuro en tono autoritario.

"¿Adónde vamos?-Byon"-Ken.

"A masacrar al vongola"-dijo Mukuro a lo que todos simplemente pusieron una sonrisa despiadada y siniestra, al fin había llegado el día de destruir a esos malditos mafiosos.

No tardaron ni 3 minutos en prepararse y se fueron dispuestos a luchar a muerte.

**("esto va a estar bueno"-Demo, "Creo que ken y Chikusa morirán, Chrome le partirá el corazón a Mukuro y esté se quedara con MM…, puede que Yamamoto o Gokudera mueran también"-Mary)**

**MIENTRAS CON TUSNA.**

"discutiremos el futuro de la familia"-Reborn

"Toma"-dijo Reborn entregándole a Tsuna una carta muy familiar-"me tome la libertad de leerla mientras estabas inconsciente".

Cuando Tsuna miro la carta se dio cuenta que era la misma en que le explicaban como llegaron las niñas a este mundo

"Estooo… Reborn ¿lo leíste todo?"-Tsuna

"Hasta la última silaba"-Reborn-"¿Cómo era? Mucho alcohol, los 3 en una habitación y muchas cosas no aptas para menores"-termino Reborn con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de infarto de Tsuna.

"¿Reborn-san que está pasando?"-Gokudera quien recién aparto la mirada de sus "hijos".

"En resumen esos son sus hijas e hijos del futuro quienes fueron enviadas a este tiempo porque en el suyo corren peligro"-Reborn como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¡EN PELIGRO!"-kyoko y Chrome sobresaltadas

"Relájense no es nada tan grave como lo de Byakuran o cualquier otra cosa que hayamos enfrentado antes, lo explicare en más detalle cuando todos los involucrados estén aquí"-Reborn

"Por todos los involucrados ¿exactamente a quien te refieres?"-Tsuna rezando por que no se confirmen sus peores miedos.

"Por supuesto me refiero a todas nuestros aliados, Byakuran, Uni, Dino, Shoishi, Gamma, los demás arcobaleno, Enma, los miembros de la familia simon, los demás vongola, CEDEF, varia y por supuesto los miembros de Kokuyo gang y en especial Rokudo Mukuro"-Reborn termino a propósito la lista con ese nombre y prosiguió-"tranquilos, ya los llame así que llegaran pronto".

Todos los guardianes consientes se pusieron tensos al escuchar esa frase, se Mukuro llegaba esto se convertiría en una batalla campal.

"¿a todos?"-esta vez quien pregunto fue Chrome quien parecía tener las mismas preocupaciones que Tsuna.

"A TODOS"-Reborn.

"**estoy muerto si Mukuro viene y se entera de todo"-Tsuna.**

"**Mukuro-sama matara a Tsuna-san cuando llegue"-Chrome preocupada.**

"**Esta vez no fallare en proteger al décimo"-Gokudera.**

"**JAJAJAJA Tsuna no saldrá de esta entero"-Yamamoto.**

"**Si Mukuro se pone como oni-san Tsuna-kun… mejor debería huir al otro lado del mundo"-Kyoko.**

"se me olvidaba"-Reborn

Todos lo miraron expectantes.

"ya les di un pequeño resumen a todos sobre la situación y sobre los hijos de quien han llegado"-Reborn después de leer las mentes de todos decidió darles el golpe final.

Tsuna se levantó de su silla dispuesto a subir a su habitación a hacer su testamento.

Gokudera empezó a preparar toda su dinamita como si fuera a la guerra.

Yamamoto simplemente empezó a reír de manera tiesa sin saber que más hacer.

Kyoko se preguntaba si habría algún vuelo hacia la Antártida.

Chrome se preguntaba si habría alguna forma de evitar la próxima muerte de Tsuna.

Reborn tomo a león quien se transformó en un teléfono celular y empezó a llamar a alguien.

Cuando Tsuna estaba a punto de salir de la sala Reborn le llamo.

"Dame-Tsuna"-Reborn.

"Si Reborn"-Tsuna.

"¿qué prefieres, ser cremado o enterrado?, decide rápido que estoy llamando a la funeraria"-Reborn con el teléfono en la oreja.

"Reborn eso no es gra-"-Cuando Tsuna estaba a punto de replicar una gran explosión derribo la pared de la sala.

"kufufufu"

O mierda, conocían esa risa, un escalofrió les paso por la espalda, cuando el humo y el polvo de la explosión se disipo ahí estaban los miembros de la pandilla de Kokuyo gang.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, es la hora de tu muerte"-dijo Mukuro apuntándole a Tsuna con su tridente.

"**¡SSSSiiii! Al fin algo de acción"-Demo entusiasmado por la inminente pelea a muerte.**

"**APUESTA, APUESTAS HAGAN SUS APUESTAS, QUIEN GANARA KOKUYO GANG O LOS GUARDIANES, HASTA AHORA VAN 2 QUE TSUNA NO SALE DE ESTA"-Mary en una caseta de apuestas improvisada.**

"**bueno, acabo el capítulo, así que yo tomare la computadora y mirare que hay de nuevo…ohh** **aliceyuutsu público un nuevo capítulo de preguntas katekyo"-Mary.**

**En ese momento Soul se levantó de un salto del sofá y volviendo a la vida corrió hacia el computador.**

"**ALICE PUBLICO!? GENIAL, oe Mary apresúrate y ábrelo para que lo leamos"-Soul.**

"**¿volviste a la vida solo por eso?"-Demo.**

"**que puedo decir adoro a aliceyuutsu"-Soul.**

"**Hiciste algo y los shinigamis te echaron a patadas ¿no?, -Mary.**

"**si, también trataron de matarme así que salí corriendo"-Soul.**

"**Que hiciste?"-Demo.**

"**haber…, me fui de borrachera con Rangiku, le hice bromas a los capitanes con Yachiro, probablemente Toshiro trate de matarme porque le coquetee a Hinamori y cosas por ese estilo"-Soul.**

"**llévame la próxima ves TT_TT"-Mary.**

"**y esto, es to-esto es to-esto es todo amigos jejejejejeje"-Soul.**

"**Te demandaran idiota"-Demo.**


	5. EL COMBATE DEL SIGLO!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, es la hora de tu muerte"-dijo Mukuro apuntándole a Tsuna con su tridente.

"**¡BIIIIEEEEEEENVENIDOS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, AL QUE PODRIA SER EL COMBATE MAS IMPRESIONANTE DEL SIGLO! Hoy, yo Soul, seré su presentador y acompañándome están nuestros comentaristas DEEEMO Y MAAARYYYY"-Soul.**

"**Hola a todos soy Mary"-Mary.**

"**y yo soy Demo, es un placer estar aquí… ¡ASI QUE EMPECEMOS CON ESTE BAÑO DE SANGRE!"-Demo.**

"**Entonces vamos a presentar a nuestros peleadores"-Mary cual comentarista profesional.**

"**Empezando por el equipo azul tenemos a nada más ni nada menos que al maestro de la espada, el espadachín más fuerte de todos, EL HEREDERO DEL SHIGURE SOUEN RYU… YAAAAMAMOTOOOO TAAAKESHIIII"-Soul gritando al mismo nivel que Ryohei.**

"**Nuestro segundo peleador del equipo azul es el pirómano amado por todos, su cabeza parece un pulpo, odia las vacas y se desmaya cuando ve a su hermana, así es damas y caballeros, ¡LA AUTONOMBRADA MANO DERECHA DEL DECIMO VONGOLA… GOKUDERA HAYATOOOO!-Mary imitando a Soul.**

"**y por ultimo pero no menos importante el líder del equipo azul, se ha enfrentado a los jefes de las familias más despiadadas del mundo, ha cambiado el futuro, libero a i prescelti sette de su maldición y destruyó por completo el sistema de los arcobaleno, conocido alguna vez como Dame-Tsuna, el siguiente jefe de la familia vongola, ¡NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA… SAAAWADAA TSUNAYOSHIIII"-Soul a lo que la multitud enloquece.**

"**y en la esquina roja… ¿qué es eso? ¿Un perro?, ¿un gorila?, ¿un león? o todos al mismo tiempo, él le da una nueva definición a la palabra salvaje…¡EL HOMBRE ANIMAL DE KOKUYO GANG, KEEEEN!"-Mary.**

"**Su amor por los yoyos es solo superado por su lealtad a su jefe, siempre con una cara que da a indicar que todo le importa una mierda, no se sabe nunca en que está pensando y la verdad no sé nada sobre él porque nunca me importo…¡LA PERMANENTE CARA DE POKER… SHIIIIKUUUUSA"-Soul.**

"**Amada por unos, odiada por otros, con su clarinete puede destruir cualquier cosa, ¡LA ASESINA DE LA MUSICAAAA… MM!"-Mary.**

"**el más despiadado, el mas diabólico, el único personaje decente en esta serie, aquel que cruzo los seis caminos del infierno, el que nunca tendrá piedad, ¡EL QUE DARA INICIO A ESTA MASACREEEE… ROKUDOOOOO MUKUROOOOOO!"-Demo mostrando toda la emoción que no ha tenido en meses.**

"**DIN DIN DIN"-Mary haciendo sonar la campana para iniciar la pelea.**

Chikusa empezó el ataque con sus yoyos, lanzando una ráfaga de agujas de ellos sin darles tiempo a reaccionar después de su llegada, Tsuna y sus amigos apenas consiguieron esquivarlos, Ken sin darles tiempo de respirar se puso cambio a su "Channel Gorila" e embistió a Tsuna quien no había tenido tiempo de entrar en su modo hyper, pero Yamamoto logro bloquearlo en el último momento.

"¡TREE TIME BOMB!"

Gokudera contraataco en aquel momento, pero Chikusa inutilizo las dinamitas antes de que pudiesen alcanzarlos, MM se lanzó al ataque con su Nunchucks clarinete preparado para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Gokudera, el cual apenas pudo bloquearlo de manera que no recibiera mucho daño.

"**¡YYYYYYYYY EMPESAMOS, KOKUYO GANG TOMA LA INICIATIVA, CON UNA GRAN COMBINACION POR PARTE DE SUS MIEMBROS, PONEN PRESION DESDE EL PRIMER GOLPE!"-Soul.**

"**¡SANGRE, SANGRE, SANGRE!"-Demo.**

"**¡YA MATENSE!"-Mary.**

Con sus esclavos, digo, subordinados encargándose de Yamamoto y Gokudera, Mukuro se dispuso a atacar a Tsuna, corrió hacia el pobre vongola con su tridente preparado para lanzar una estocada directa a la garganta, pero no contó con la astucia de dame-Tsuna… más bien con su torpeza (-_-u), cuando tsuna "trato" de esquivar el golpe se tropezó con sus propios pies al más puro estilo de la familia Cavallone (**"si señor, hablamos de ti Dino"-soul)**, evitando así el golpe del tridente.

Mukuro rápidamente puso su arma contra el cuello del vongola.

"¿últimas palabras?"-Mukuro.

"mmmm…"-**vamos tsuna piensa, piensa como si estuvieras en un examen con Reborn…., **tsuna se imaginó en su habitación, rodeado de dinamita y con Reborn a su lado sosteniendo a Leon-arma en una mano, y el detonador de la dinamita en la otra….**mierda, estoy jodido.**

Al otro lado de la casa:

"sora-chan, sora-chan, ¿porque el tío Mukuro está atacando a papa? "- Aki tirando del brazo de su hermana.

"ya sabes cómo es el tío Mukuro, trata de matar a todo el mundo por cualquier cosa"-Sora.

"¿Cómo cuando golpeo al abuelo porque no vino a jugar con nosotras?"-Aki con cara pensativa.

"no, se parece más a la vez que le prendió fuego al tío Basil cuando nos llevó al parque de atracciones, llovió y nos dio gripa"-Sora.

"me recuerda cuando Sora-sama se raspo en el patio de la mansión, ese día hizo que un perro me persiguiera"-Angelo pálido como un fantasma.

"¿y eso que tiene de malo?"-Ryu.

"medía 15 metros y tenía 3 cabezas"-cuando dijo esto Angelo se puso como cuando Gokudera ve a Bianchi.

"¿Reborn-san no deberíamos hacer algo?"-Kyoko.

"Cierto, debemos ayudarlos!"-Chrome.

"pues sí que deberíamos hacer algo"-Reborn, sacando su celular-"llamare a alguien para que venga a ayudar".

**Mientras en la preparatoria Namimori.**

En la azotea de la preparatoria descansaba cierto prefecto, dormía plácidamente mientras **("Soul…"-Mary, "está bien… degenerada"-Soul, "Y A MUCHA HONRA!"-Mary.) **Dormía placida y sensual mente, con los primeros tres botones de su camisa desabrochados, dejando ver su cuello, clavícula y parte de su bien, bien torneado pecho **("¿contenta?"-Soul, "¡SI!"-Mary con una pequeña hemorragia nasal-)**, descansaba tranquilamente escuchando a su fiel ave Hibird entonar el himno a la preparatoria Namimori hasta que…

"TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL, HE'S TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL"

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, pero estaba muy cómodo y no iba a levantarse solo para contestar el aparato.

"HE'S AN OPERATOR, HE'S A REAL PLAYER AND IF YOU MESS WITH HIM, YOU KNOW YOU'LL NEVER WIN"

No iba a moverse.

"HE'S AN ISTIGATOR, ENEMY ELIMINATOR, AND WHEN HE KNOCKS YOU BETTER, YOU BETTER LET HIM IN"

Al diablo, contestaría pero solo para saber a quién debía morder hasta la muerte.

**("¿y los que no sepan ingles genio?"-Demo, " " MUY GENIAL PARA LA ESCUELA, MUY GENIAL PARA LA ESCUELA, ES UN OPERADOR, ES UN JUGADOR DE VERDAD Y SI LO MOLESTAS, SABES QUE NUNCA GANARAS, ES UN INSTIGADOR, UN ANIQUILADOR Y CUANDO TOQUE MEJOR, MEJOR LO DEJARAS ENTRAR"-Soul y Mary cantando como Elvis Presley)**

Quien sea que se hubiese atrevido a interrumpir su sueño moriría lenta y dolorosamente, tomo su teléfono y contesto.

"que q"-Hibari.

"soy yo, ven para acá"- Reborn.

"¿Qué?"-Hibari.

"Dame-Tsuna. Yamamoto, Gokudera, la piña y sus esbirros están tratando de matarse los unos a otros ¿no quieres unirte?"-Reborn.

La propuesta de aplastar en pedazos a esa maldita piña era tentadora, pero no lo suficiente, además no había roto ninguna regla de Namimori.

"no me interesa"-Hibari.

"¿Te mencione que están peleando por que los hijos del idiota de Tsuna y Gokudera vinieron del futuro, además de que parece que los hicieron en la preparatoria Namimori?"-Reborn.

Hijos, tienen hijos y los hicieron en la preparatoria Namimori, eso se merecía la muerte, si, debían morir por profanar la preparatoria, no era que importara el hecho de que aún era virgen, no había tenido una novia en toda su vida o de que le enfadara que unos herbívoros le hubiesen ganado, no, eso no tenía nada que ver.

"voy para allá"-dicho esto Hibari colgó y se acercó al borde del tejado desde donde salto para dirigirse a la casa de los Sawada.

**Devuelta con Tsuna y el resto.**

Reborn, después de hablar con Hibari, se acercó a Ryohei quien sorprendentemente seguía dormido, a pesar de todo el ruido de la pelea, ignorando a las petrificadas Kyoko y Chrome que seguían en shock por escuchar que hicieron "esto" y "aquello" además de "esas" cosas en la preparatoria y que de ahí salieron sus hijas.

**("¿"esto" y "aquello"?, viejo básicamente pusiste porno en el primer capítulo, ¿Qué mierda es eso de "esto" y "aquello"-Demo, "entiende que hablamos de kyoko y Chrome, hay que mantener su "inocencia", que ellas no son unas degeneradas como el resto"-Mary "bueno si quieres saber que hicieron acércate"-Soul a lo que Demo se acerca y Soul le susurra lo que hicieron)**

"Ryohei despierta"-Reborn

"…."

"despierta"-Reborn moviendo a Ryohei.

"¿Qué tan fuerte le diste?"-Sora le pregunto a Aki mientras se acercaban a Reborn.

"pues… como es el tio Ryohei le pegue como si quisiera noquear a Mini"-Aki

"plat"

Al lado de Aki, Sora no pudo hacer otra cosa que un facepalm (inserta aquí una foto de tu elección).

Claro, noquear a Mini, a Mini, noquear a su maldito mamut, golpeo a su tío como si fuera su jodido mamut.

"¿un mamut?"-Reborn-"¿Cómo?"

"si, Mini es-"-Sora

Antes de que Sora pudiese acabar de responder.

"ABUELIIITOOO! ES DE MALA EDUCACION QUE LEAS LA MENTE DE LOS DEMAS"-Aki a todo pulmón, tanto que Tsuna y los otros que peleaban a muerte escucharon, por cierto, fue en el momento justo para que Tsuna no tuviera que decir sus últimas palabras.

"¿Qué?"-Reborn.

"SI, ES MUY MALO QUE LO HAGAS, INVADES LA PRI… pri…priva"-Aki.

"privacidad"-Sora.

"SI, LA PRIVACIDAD DE LAS PERSONAS"-Aki.

Nadie se lo creía, una niña de 8 años estaba regañando a Reborn, ¡a Reborn! Por dios que ni los de vindicare se atrevían a alzarle la voz.

"¿abuelito? Dijiste ¿abuelito?"-Reborn se acercó a Aki con su fedora cubriéndole el rostro y con un aura siniestra.

Abuelito, le dijo abuelito a Reborn, no solo le grito sino que también le dijo abuelo, en el idioma de Reborn eso sería anciano decrepito, todos esperaban que la pequeña viviera una experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero esta nunca llego.

"tienes agallas"-Reborn poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Aki-"muchas más que estos inútiles de aquí"- señalando a el grupo que peleaba.

Acaricio la cabeza de Aki y regreso a despertar a Ryohei.

"Mukuro ¿viste lo mismo que yo?"-Tsuna.

"¿Una niña gritándole a Reborn y saliendo ilesa?-Mukuro.

"¿y que además fue acariciada por el demente asesino que es Reborn?"-Tsuna.

"si"-Mukuro.

"no se olviden de que básicamente lo llamo anciano"-MM.

"COMO SE ESPERABA DE LA HIJA DEL DECIMO! NO LE TEME A NADA!"-Gokudera.

"Aki-sama es la mejor, inspirar respeto incluso en Reborn-san, quiero ver a Sora-san hacer eso"-Ryu.

"Sora-sama puede hacer eso y más, pero ella no es tan impulsiva como para retar a Reborn-san por una tontería como esa, Aki-san se deja llevar mucho por bobadas"-Angelo.

"QUIERES PELEA?!"-Ryu.

"ADELANTE!"-Angelo.

Mientras los niños discutían.

"bueno ¿continuamos?"-Ken después del shock.

"me-me parece bien jajaja"-Yamamoto con una risa nerviosa.

"si"-Chikusa.

"es lo mejor"-Gokudera.

"un momento"-Tsuna mientras sacaba sus pastillas y se las tomaba.

"¿listo?"-Mukuro.

"Listo"-Tsuna en modo hyper.

"¿continuamos?"-Gokudera.

"s-si, creo que es lo mejor (-_-U)"-MM.

"bien"-Chikusa.

"jajaja creo que mejor seguimos"-Yamamoto.

"Si-byon"-Ken a lo que le da un golpe a Yamamoto quien lo bloquea con su espada.

"**¡CONTINUAMOS EL COMBATE!"-Soul.**

Tsuna lanzo un golpe cubierto de llamas de la última voluntad contra Mukuro quien lo bloque con su tridente para después asestar una patada giratoria a Tsuna, siguiendo con su ataque Mukuro ataco a Tsuna con su tridente, tratando de empalarlo, Tsuna lo esquiva y contrataca con una patada.

Gokudera lanzo unas bombas de humo, lo que le consiguió tiempo para equiparse con su SYSTEM C.A.I y disparar contra sus adversarios, Chikusa y MM pudieron esquivarlo apenas pero esto le dio suficiente tiempo a Gokudera para disparar de nuevo.

Ken golpeo Yamamoto e inmediatamente después cambio a LION CHANNEL para ponerse detrás de Yamamoto y atacar con sus garras pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar Yamamoto dio la vuelta y lanzo un corte en diagonal que le dio a ken haciendo un corte superficial.

**Volviendo con las chicas y Reborn**

"entonces Aki ¿qué y quien es Mini?"-Reborn

"Mini es mi mascota, es grande y peluda y le gusta el maní, además que es muuuuyyyyy pachonsita"-Aki.

"no es a eso a lo que me refiero"-Reborn.

"entonces…. AH! También es muy fuerte y tiene unas grandes orejas y una nariz muy larga"-Aki

"no no no no, Aki el abuelo Reborn pregunta que animal es Mini"-Sora.

"¿enserio?"-Aki a lo que Reborn asiente.

"bueno, Mini es un mamut, el tío verde y papa me lo regalaron cuando cumplí 5 años"-Aki

"¿mamut?"-Reborn mirando a sora, sabiendo que preguntarle a ella sería más rápido.

"es la caja animal de Aki"-Sora

"entiendo, eso explica porque Ryohei no ha despertado, si lo golpeo como si fuera un mamut, ¿y todos tiene cajas?"-Reborn.

"si, aunque no solo cajas animales, también tenemos cajas armas"-Sora, esta afirmación saco a kyoko y a Chrome del shock en el que estaban.

""¡¿QUEEEE?!""-kyoko y Chrome.

"¿COMO TIENEN ALGO TAN PELIGROSO?"-Kyoko.

"¿QUIEN FUE EL GENIO QUE PERMITIO ESTO?"-Sora.

""papa""-Aki y Sora

""¡TSUNAAAAA!""-Kyoko y Chrome con una aura siniestra a su alrededor

El grito paro la pelea, una vez más, todos estaban pálidos al ver el aura siniestra que tenían las chicas, Tsuna empezó a sudar frio, su súper intuición le decía que debía correr, pero el miedo lo tenía paralizado.

**("AHORA SI EMPIEZA LO BUENO! KYOKO Y CHROME SE UNEN A LA PELEA"-Mary, "pobre Tsuna, todo el mundo sabe que no se debe hacer enojar a una madre y mucho menos si eres su afortunado "cariñito""-Soul "ni te imaginas, que si la casa no está limpia, que pasas mucho tiempo con tus amigotes, que nunca le preguntas como le fue en su día… uff una pesadilla"-Demo recuperado del shock)**

"y el tío Gokudera"-Aki a lo que Gokudera trago en seco asustado.

"y el tío Yamamoto"-Sora haciendo que Yamamoto se pusiera visiblemente nervioso.

"Además de ken-chan"-Aki, no hay que decir que sus instintos animales le gritaban que corriera.

"y el abuelo Reborn"-Sora, pero Reborn ni se inmuto.

""Además del tío Mukuro""-Aki y Sora.

Al acabar de decir sus nombres todos sintieron como la muerte se cernía sobre ellos, lentamente empezaron a retroceder, un paso, luego otro, lento muy lento, tenían que escapar de ahí y rápido.

Mientras se acercaban Chrome invoco su tridente desde un poco de llamas de la niebla a la par que creaba un bate de metal para kyoko quien lo tomo y lo apoyo en su hombro del modo más badass posible.

Cuando los chicos estaban retrocediendo.

PUM CRASH (lo siento soy un asco con las onomatopeyas)

El muro detrás de ellos se derrumbó o más bien lo tiraron de un golpe, y de entre el agujero y el humo.

"kami koros"- Hibari

El más fuerte y despiadado de los guardianes apareció.

Ahora se encontraban entre la espada y la pared o mejor dicho entre el perro rabioso de Namimori y las, recién descubiertas, madres psicópatas.

**("A NEW CHALLENGER JOINS TO THE BATTLE"-Soul al estilo super smash bros "HIBARI LOS MORDERA HASTA LA MUERTE!"-Demo "¡KYOKO Y HARU LES MOSTRARAN LO QUE ES EL MIEDO!"-Mary)**


	6. QUEREMOS PEDIR PERDON

este es un mensaje para todos los que aun lean esta serie, se que estubimos ausentes mucho tiempo y que dejamos de publicar pero espero que nos perdonen, es que mary y yo empezamos la universidad y todabia no nos habiamos acostumbrado, el estudio me va a matar, a parte que nos mudamos y ahora vivimos solos nosotros 3 Mary, Demo y y, pero ya nos acostumbramos al ritmo de la universidad asi que les prometemos que mientras quede alguien que lea esta historia seguiremos, ademas que prometemos publicar almenos un cap cada 2 semana-soul.

cierto sentimos mucho el dejar de escribir pero esto de vivir solos y estudiar es dificil-Mary.

no lo seria si en vez de ver anime y manga todo el dia y dejar los trabajos para ultimo minuto se concentraran en estudiar-Demo

TU CALLATE POCO HOMBRE- SOUL Y MARY

bueno chicos...-soul

ESPERAMOS CONTAR CON SU APOLLO-SOUL DEMO Y MARY.


	7. un gran invitado y el final del combate

"**bienvenidos damas y caballeros"-Demo con corbata roja y gafas de sol.**

"**hoy continuaremos con la masacre… digo el combate de Tsuna y los demás contra las madres psicópatas kyoko y Chrome"-Mary vestida de traje negro con corbata roja y gafas de sol.**

"**pero antes tenemos un anuncio muy importante, hoy tendremos un invitado muy especial"-Soul con traje negro, corbata roja y gafas de sol.**

"**todos lo conocen, está en las memorias más felices de muchos, fue parte de la infancia de todos los menores de 70 años"-Mary.**

"**El rey de reyes, el hombre más dedicado a su trabajo, el mejor réferi de todo el universo ¡EL UNICO, EL ORIGINAL, EL INIGUALABLEEEE!..."-Soul.**

"…**."-Soul.**

"**ya dilo imbécil"-Demo.**

"…**."-Soul.**

"**solo es decir su nombre no puede ser tan difícil"-Mary.**

"…**es que no me sé su nombre"-Soul.**

"**¡IDIOTA!, DAME EL MICROFONO YO LO HARE, él es…. Nuestro invitado es…. Su nombre es…. Es… mierda"-Demo.**

"**chicos, ustedes sí que son tontos ¡muy bien yo me hare cargo!"-Mary.**

"**vaya así que en verdad puedes ser útil"-Demo.**

"**¡VAMOS MARY, TU PUEDES!"-Soul.**

"**nuestro invitado es ¡el único, el inigualable…EL REFERI DE LOS TORNEOS DE DRAGON BALL! Pero como eso es muy largo lo llamaremos gafas de sol-san"-Mary.**

"**serás idiota"-Demo.**

**Un reflector ilumino a un hombre con traje negro, corbata roja, gafas de sol y un micrófono en su mano.**

"**¡hola querido publico!"-Gafas de sol-san.**

"**hola señor gafas de sol-san, estaremos contando con usted el día de hoy"-Soul.**

"**será un placer"-Gafas de sol san**

"**¡QUE EMPIEZE EL COMBATE!"-Gafas de sol-san.**

Se encontraban entre la espada y la pared o mejor dicho entre el perro rabioso de Namimori y las, recién descubiertas, madres psicópatas.

"tranquila mama"-Sora-"el tío Hibari y todos los demás nos enseñaron a usar nuestras armas…. Aunque fue solo lo básico"

"si… pero dolió mucho"-Aki.

"tienes razón, sí que dolió"-Sora.

Dolió, dolió, dolió, dolió, dolió, dolió, dolió, la palabra hizo eco en los oídos de todos e incluso Hibari empezó a sudar frio, Chrome y Kyoko se veían aún más siniestras, alrededor de kyoko aparecieron llamas del atributo sol, rodeándola a ella y a su bate, el cual, menos la empuñadura, empezó a calentarse hasta estar al rojo vivo, y las llamas de la niebla alrededor de Chrome se hicieron más densas.

"**¡INCREIBLE! ¡Las participantes kyoko y Chrome están aumentando su poder de pelea a una velocidad impresionante!"-gafas de sol-san.**

"**¡ESTA SOBRE 9000!"-Soul rompiendo su scanner de poder y poniéndose sus gafas de sol.**

"**¡Y SIGUE AUMENTANDO!"-Mary.**

"**no creo que quede nada de ellos después de esto"-Demo.**

"v-vamos chicas tranquilícense"-Tsuna.

Ellas no respondieron y se empezaron a acercar a ellos.

"¿Por qué no lo hablamos?"-Yamamoto.

"S-Si relájense un poco"-Gokudera.

"… Chrome-chan"-Kyoko.

"¿si? Kyoko-chan"-Chrome.

"¿puedes ponerle picos de metal al bate?"-Kyoko.

Chrome hizo aparecer los picos en el bate y continuaron acercándose a los chicos.

"V-vamos Nagi relájate"-Mukuro quien estaba al lado de Tsuna.

"No digas mi nombre, insecto"-Mukuro.

"¡si señora!"-Mukuro totalmente aterrado.

"chi-chicas cálmense, seguro que todo es un gran malentendido"-Tsuna.

Esto las calmo un poco, era verdad puede que fuera un malentendido, pero….

"no hay ningún malentendido, hasta Tsuna-sama nos dio a todos un entrenamiento del que creí que no sobreviviríamos"-Ryu.

De golpe las llamas alrededor de las chicas se hicieron 20 veces más grandes y poderosas.

"**¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, KYOKO Y CHROME SE HAN CONVERTIDO EN SUPER SAYA-MAFIOSAS FASE 1!"-Soul.**

"**tal parece que esta será una lucha muy dolorosa"-Gafas de sol-san.**

"**¿lucha? Esto será una masacre"-Demo.**

"**Soul, tenemos que empezar los arreglos para el funeral"-Mary.**

"**Después de la pelea"-Soul.**

"Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san"-Kyoko y Chrome.

"¿s-si?"-Tsuna.

"parece que debemos darte una lección sobre la paternidad"-Chrome.

"tranquilo solo te dolerá un momento"-Kyoko.

"eso suena como si fueran a mat"-Tsuna

Sin darle tiempo de acabar la frase, kyoko dio un salto y ataco a Tsuna con su bate, Tsuna apenas pudo esquivar el ataque propulsándose a toda velocidad con sus guantes. Rápidamente kyoko tomo su bate y ataco a Mukuro.

"BOOM!"

El golpe fue tan rápido que rompió la barrera del sonido y mando a Mukuro a volar a la misma velocidad.

**Mientras con Reborn y Ryohei.**

"despierta"-Reborn.

"…."-Ryohei.

"Ryohei, Tsuna está haciendo cosas obscenas con kyoko, increíble acaba de hacerle un bukkake, guau tan rápido están probando la entrada trasera"-Reborn **("que conste que pongo estas cosas degeneradas porque perdí una apuesta con Demo"-Soul "MENTIROSO"-Demo).**

"¡TE MATARE AL EXTREMO!"-Ryohei despertando de golpe y rompiendo las cadenas.

"perfecto"-Reborn.

Cuando Ryohei iba a lanzarse contra Tsuna fue golpeado por una piña que volaba a la velocidad del sonido, Mukuro y Ryohei atravesaron el muro, Ryohei cayo inconsciente en el patio trasero mientras que Mukuro termino golpeando en una rama y quedo colgando del árbol que estaba en el patio que debía de estar hecho de acero para que no se rompiera.

"**¡IMPRESIONANTE! La participante kyoko ha realizado un precioso K.O doble con un solo golpe"-Gafas de sol san.**

"**Así que este es el poder de las legendarias súper sayayin… digo súper saya-mafiosas, por poco y descubren que estamos plagiando"-Mary.**

"aaahhhh me rindo dejare que duerman"-Reborn.

El grupo de Tsuna y Kokuyo gang se pusieron en posición, listos para pelear por sus vidas, los dos bandos esperaron, esperaron a que su adversario bajara la guardia y…

"¡PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIEROOO!"-MM

Con este grito empezaron a correr tan rápido que de ellos solo quedo el polvo y células muertas, muertas de miedo.

"¡DECIMO! Es mejor Salir de la ciudad, no, mejor salir del país"-Gokudera.

"lo sé, iré volando a la Antártida"-Tsuna propulsándose con sus llamas.

"Yo iré con usted decimo"-Gokudera.

"los acompaño"-Yamamoto.

"Me quedare en Inglaterra hasta que las cosas se calmen"-MM.

"yo iré a áfrica-Byon"-Ken.

"Suramérica….Colombia"-Chikusa.

"no irán a ningún lado"-Chrome.

Chrome transformo las llamas a su alrededor en animales monstruosos, cientos de cuervos con tres ojos, serpientes de 5 metros, lobos de 2 cabezas y saliva venenosa y los envió en contra de los "escapistas".

"¡MIERDA!"- Tsuna volaba a toda velocidad pero los cuervos lo seguían desde cerca.

"¡¿ Y EL PERRO LOCO ESE?!, ¡QUE VENGA Y LOS MUERDA HASTA LA MUERTE!"-MM combatiendo con unos lobos.

"vamos vamos todos somos animales ¿no?-Ken tratando de calmar a las serpientes que lo empezaron a rodear.

"¡CIERTO, HIBARI VEN Y ACABALOS PARA QUE PODAMOS HUIR!"-Gokudera.

"no creo que pueda ayudarnos jajajaja"- Yamamoto reía para no llorar mientras apuntaba a cierto lugar.

Todos miraron en esa dirección y se encontraron con un Hibari tendido en el suelo y siendo golpeado una y otra vez por kyoko, hasta que lo lanzo contra la pared del patio como si de una pelota de golf se tratara, quedando sepultado bajo una montaña de escombros.

"al diablo con esto…¡CHICAS ESTOS IDIOTAS PROBABLEMENTE LE HICIERON LO MISMO A MIS HIJOS! Así queee… ¿puedo irme?-MM.

Un grupo de cuervos tomaron a MM y se la llevaron volando junta a Reborn y los niños.

"gracias"-MM.

"¡PERRA TRAIDORA!"-ken.

Estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser engullido por un grupo de serpientes… esta es probablemente la última vez que lo veremos.

"**compañeros, un minuto de silencio por el buen ken"-Soul.**

"**te extrañaremos mascota de Kokuyo"-Mary.**

"**siempre recordaremos al participante Ken por esas increíbles y sabias últimas palabras"-Gafas de sol-san.**

"**perra traidora, palabras muy sabias de parte del luchador ken"-Demo**

"**te extrañaremos"-Soul, Mary, Demo y Gafas de sol-san.**

"¡KEEEENNNN!"-Chikusa.

"vaya, parece que hasta ustedes sienten aprecio por sus compañeros"-Gokudera.

"aaahhh no es eso, es que todavía me debe mucho dinero"-Chikusa.

"debí de habérmelo imaginado"-Gokudera.

"chicos concéntrense"-Tsuna.

"es verdad…MIERDA NOS ESTAN DESTROZANDO!"-Gokudera.

"debe de haber una manera de ganar"-Tsuna.

"¿porque tengo que morir por algo que ustedes hicieron?"-Chikusa.

"NO HEMOS HECHO NADA!"-Gokudera.

"Yo tampoco"-Chikusa.

Mientras le respondía a Gokudera, Chikusa bajo la guardia y no se dio cuenta de que Chrome se había puesto detrás de él.

"relájate será rápido y muy doloroso"-Chrome.

Una gran sombra negra engullo a Chikusa y después desapareció, se acercó lentamente hacia los chicos… sonreía, ella estaba sonriendo, esa era la sonrisa de la muerte…. Estaban jodidos.

"decimo usted huya nosotros la detendremos"-Gokudera.

"Tsuna al menos escapa tu"-Yamamoto.

"chicos"-Tsuna miro a los ojos de sus amigos y vio su férrea determinación.

"…está bien, aguanten, traeré ayuda"-Tsuna.

"no iras a ningún lado"-Kyoko apareció detrás de ellos, su bate se había transformado en un martillo gigante parecido al de Aki.

"… chicos"-Tsuna se puso en posición de combate.

"Decimo/Tsuna… SI"-Gokudera y Yamamoto.

"fue un placer luchar junto a usted decimo"-Gokudera.

"fue divertido mientras duro"-Yamamoto.

"…chicos, me alegra haberlos conocido"-Tsuna.

Con estas palabras Yamamoto y Gokudera se lanzaron hacia su última batalla, cargaron con valor hacia la muerte determinados a no morir sin dar pelea, aunque no duraron mucho.

Chrome y kyoko despacharon a Gokudera y a Yamamoto en cuestión de segundos y mientras Tsuna trataba de fue atrapado por un tentáculo que Chrome había hecho con sus llamas y fue lanzado hacia el suelo, kyoko se acercó hacia Tsuna dispuesta a dar el golpe final.

Cuando Tsuna se levantó vio a kyoko dispuesta a golpearlo pero justo antes de recibir el golpe Yamamoto lo aparto recibiendo el espadachín el golpe, el ataque lo envió volando hacia Gokudera.

Pero su sacrifico no fue suficiente pues el siguiente golpe de kyoko le dio de lleno a Tsuna dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡DECIMO! ¡YAMAMOTO!"-Gokudera se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de su camarada y lloro.

"Yamamoto, no importa que tanto me disgustaras, siempre fuiste un gran amigo y rival, hoy me superaste tu protegiste al décimo cuando yo no pude, falle como mano derecha… ese es un título que tu hoy me quitaste"-Gokudera.

"maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICION COMO PUEDO SER PEOR MANO DERECHA QUE EL IDIOTA DEL BEISBALL!"-Gokudera.

"**¡IMPRESIONANTE! LAS PARTICIPANTES KYOKO Y CHROME HAN DERROTA A TODOS LOS CONTENDIENTES EN CUESTION DE MINUTOS, UNA DEMOSTRACION DE PODER INCREIBLE"-Gafas de sol-san.**

"**UNA VICTORIA APLASTANTE POR PARTE DE LAS PARTICIPANTES KYOKO Y CHROME, SI QUE SE MERECEN EL TITULO DE LAS MAS FUERTES"-Soul.**

"**AL FIN AGUIEN DESTROZO A ESE GRUPO DE TONTOS"-Demo.**

"**ESTO DEMUESTRA QUE NO SE DEBE HACER ENOJAR NUNCA A UNA MADRE, NO SI NO QUIERES MORIR HORIBLEMENTE"-Mary.**

"**con esto termina el combate y si han prestado atención al fin explicamos lo ocurrido al principio del cap 1"-Soul.**

"**muchas gracias por su ayuda gafas de sol-san"-Mary.**

"**fue un placer ayudar a jóvenes tan enérgicos como ustedes"-Gafas de sol-san.**

"**querrás decir jóvenes tan raros"-Demo.**

"**Soul, cuando vas a acabar el primer día que todavía queda presentar a los hijos de todos los demás"-Mary.**

"**seguro que te cancelan antes de que lo acabes"-Demo.**

"**Relájense porque en el siguiente capítulo acabare el primer día y empezare la presentación de los hijos de los demás, pequeño spoiler siguen los hijos de los varia"-Soul.**

"**¿y los de Ryohei, Mukuro y los demás miembros de la familia de Tsuna?"-Mary.**

"**tranquila llegaran, tengo una pequeña sorpresa preparada con ellos"-Soul.**

"**tus sorpresas nunca acaban bien"-Demo.**

"**dime un ejemplo"-Soul.**

"**la vez que para el cumpleaños de la demente de Mary se hicieron pasar por los hijos de la reina de Inglaterra"-Demo.**

"**Eso fue divertido"-Mary.**

"**esto saldrá muy mal"-Demo.**

"**si les gusto no olviden comentar y si no le gusto también, así mejoramos"-Mary.**

"**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!"-Soul, Mary y Demo.**


	8. los hijos de los aliados

"**¡BUENO IDIOTAS, PAGUEN!"-Soul.**

"**¡MALDICION, SEGURO HICISTE TRAMPA!"-Demo dándole un fajo de billetes a Soul.**

"**No puedo creerlo"-Mary también entregando también un fajo de billetes.**

"**¡PUES CREEANLO, 8 CAPITULOS, 8, NO IMPORTA QUE NO HAYA AVANZADO MAS DE UN PUTO DIA EN LA HISTORIA, 8 CAPITULOS Y NO HAN CANSELADO LA HISTORIA!"-Soul.**

"**¡SEGURO HACKEASTE LA PAGINA!"-Mary.**

"**8 capítulos, 8 capítulos, ¡8 CAPITULOS! NO HAS PASADO DEL PRIMER PUTO DIA Y VAN 8 CAPITULOS, TENDRIAN QUE HABERTE CANSELADO, YO TE HUBIERA CANSELADO"-Demo.**

"**¿y me importa lo que digas porque?"-Soul.**

"**porque seguro que muchos otros lo piensan"-Mary.**

"**repito, ¿me importa porque?"-Soul.**

"**¿el maldito actúa así y no lo cancelan? Seguro el imbécil le hiso algo a la página"-Demo.**

"**tranquilo Demo, dentro de poco lo cancelaran, te lo aseguro"-Mary.**

"**bueno dejando de lado que mis odiosos amigos quieran que me cancelen, continuamos con la historia, así que vamos a decirlo chicos"-Soul**

"**¡SIGAMOS ESTA HISTORIA CON NUESTROS HEROES!"-Soul, Demo y Mary.**

**10 años en el futuro, desde el momento en que Tsuna y el resto fueron masacrados.**

Tsuna y sus guardianes se encontraban dentro de la sala de reuniones en la mansión vongola, acababan de sentir un horrible escalofrió recorriendo su espalda además de un miedo enorme.

"chicos ¿sintieron eso?"-Tsuna a lo que todos sus guardianes asintieron.

"eso significa que nuestras versiones más jóvenes ya vivieron **ESO**"-Mukuro.

"recuerdo **ESO **y fue horrible"-Yamamoto.

"y nosotros creíamos que Bermuda, Xanxus y Byakuran eran monstruos antes de **ESO**"-Lambo.

"silencio gallinas"-Reborn que estaba en la sala junto a ellos.

"vamos a continuar la explicación ¿quieren?"-Verde que también estaba en la sala con ellos.

"Verde-san hay algo que todavía no entiendo ¿Por qué solo podemos enviar a 4 niños al día?"-Gokudera.

"eso es fácil de explicar, teniendo en cuenta la teoría de cuerdas en la que basamos los viajes en el tiempo además de la relación espacio-tiempo con la cantidad de masa contenida en el universo, claro si tomamos al universo como solo uno de múltiples universos cada uno con una capacidad fija para albergar una cantidad de masa y se toma al tejido espacio-tiempo como un tejido expandible-"-Verde.

"La versión corta"-Reborn.

"haaaa, ustedes no entienden la belleza de la ciencia"-Verde.

"resumiendo cada vez que enviamos a uno de los niños al pasado forzamos al universo a aceptar dentro de su tejido espacio-tiempo entes que no pertenecen a él, aun, el universo puede soportarlo expandiendo el tejido pero necesita tiempo para adaptarse a la nueva cantidad de masa dentro de este, por lo que enviar a más de 4 podría forzar demasiado el tejido en muy poco tiempo lo que causaría una ruptura en los tejidos que sostienen al universo"-Verde.

¡POOF! YA, SE ACABO, EL POBRE CEEBRO DE LAMBO YA NO AGUANTO, SE DERRITIO, FINITO, KABOOM.

"re-resumiendo enviar más de 4 es muy malo ¿verdad?"-Lambo.

"eso es más que obvio vaca estúpida"-Gokudera.

"verde esto se lo explicaste a los demás ¿cierto?"-Tsuna.

"Por supuesto, le explique a fondo esto a cada uno de los miembros de las fuerzas aliadas, todos aceptaron la condición de que solo se enviaran 4 al día sin protestar"-Verde.

¿Sin protestar? Eso nadie se lo creyó.

"¿Los varia aceptaron sin decir nada?"-Tsuna.

"si"-Verde.

"¿Byakuran?"-Gokudera.

"si"-Verde.

"¿Los arcobaleno?"-Mukuro.

"también"-Verde ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

"¿simon?"-Hibari.

"igual que el resto"-Verde.

"y los-"-Lambo.

"¡QUE SI! ¡TODOS ACEPTARON SIN DECIR NADA!"-Verde.

"¡MENTIRA, ELLOS DEVIERON PROTESTAR AL EXTREMOOOO!"-Ryohei.

"¡NO LO HICIERON!"-Verde.

"lo siento verde pero Ryohei tiene razón, no hay manera que ninguno de ellos aceptara sin decir nada"-Reborn.

"por favor es obvio que aceptarían, nadie es tan tonto como para hacer algo que podría destruir todo el universo…."-Verde.

Entonces por la mente de todos pasaron los recuerdos de sus vivencias con sus aliados, y recordaron que ninguno de ellos era tan tonto como para hacer eso, pero si estaban tan locos como para hacerlo, estaban tan dementes como para no importarles destrozar el universo entero.

"¡MIERDAAAA!"-todos gritaron en pánico.

"¡HAY QUE DETENERLOS!"-cuando Tsuna dijo eso una bala paso cerca de su cabeza.

"oi dame-Tsuna, cálmate"-Reborn apuntándole a Tsuna con León pistola.

"S-SI SEÑOR"-Tsuna no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara seguía temiéndole a Reborn.

"miren nos dividiremos para asegurarnos de que nadie haga una estupidez"-Reborn

"Yamamoto iras a ver a los varia"- Reborn

"Gokudera ve con los de CEDEF"- Reborn

"Tsuna asegúrate de que Byakuran no haga nada tonto"- Reborn

"Hibari los Simon"- Reborn

"Ryohei ve a ver a Dino y a los Cavallone"- Reborn

"Verde ve con los demás Arcobaleno"- Reborn

"¿Por qué debo seguir tus ordenes?"-Verde.

"Yo iré con Uni y Giglio nero"-Reborn ignorando a Verde.

"¡SI!"-todos gritaron menos Verde, Hibari y Mukuro y salieron a toda velocidad de la sala.

**Mientras con los varia.**

"escoria, espero que todo esté preparado"-Xanxus sentado en su trono.

Y a su lado.

"Más vale que todo esté listo"-un niño con una chaqueta con el símbolo de varia en el lado derecho del pecho, pantalones negros, tez morena, pelo corto y parado, ojos negros y afilados además de una cola de zorro colgada en la nuca estaba sentado en un trono a lado de Xanxus.

"Xian debes ser más amenazante, que sientan que si se equivocan con sus palabras sufrirán un destino peor que la muerte"-Xanxus.

"Si padre"-Xian se preparó y empezó a emitir toda la sed de sangre que pudo-"insecto, dependiendo de tu respuesta puede que conserves la lengua"

"¡INCREIBLE, MARAVILLOSO, FANTASTICO! Xian-sama, eso fue impresionante, casi me orino en los pantalones"-el lame botas de Levi alababa al hijo de Xanxus como si no hubiese mañana.

BANG una bala paso cerca de su cabeza.

"responde, escoria"-Xanxus.

"ya está todo preparado para que Xian-sama y el resto partan"-Levi.

"Bien, Xian ve a prepararte"-Xanxus.

"Si"-Xian salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación.

Dentro de esta se encontraban sus amigos y compañeros.

"OI BOSS ¿Qué tal todo?"- un chico de cabello plateado hasta la cintura, chaqueta negra como la de Xian, un pantalón negro, tez blanca, dientes afilados como los de un tiburón, ojos azules y que parecían buscar una pelea.

"Azur, chicos debemos prepararnos para partir"-Xian.

"¿entonces nos iremos hoy?"-una chica de pelo rojo con las puntas verdes hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos rojos y tez blanca, ella también llevaba una chaqueta como la de Xian pero en vez de usar un pantalón negro utilizaba una falda negra por encima de las rodillas y botas hasta las rodillas.

"Exactamente Mina"-Xian.

"Eso significa que…"-un chico con el cabello rubio, tez blanca y ojos verdes, a excepción de una tiara en su cabeza vestía igual que los chicos.

"Si, Azrael"-Xian.

…

"¡SORA-SAMAAA!"-Los 4 gritaron como si alabaran a algún dios venido del cielo mientras detrás de ellos imágenes de sora aparecían.

"SORA-SAMA NUESTRA SORA-SAMA, ella es increíble, bella y en extremo genial, nadie, ningún ser como las formas de vida inferiores que se hacen pasar por humanos deben de acercársele y nosotros debemos de asegurarnos de que esas cosas no estén a menos de 10 metros de Sora-sama"-Mina.

"Sora-sama es el perfecto ejemplo de realeza y es nuestro deber protegerla de los microbios que traten de acercársele"-Azrael.

"solo nosotros somos capaces de proteger su hermosa sonrisa"-Azur.

"y aun así la envían sola a algún lugar extraño mientras nos dejan a nosotros aquí y la dejan con los idiotas de Ángelo y Ryu"-Mina.

"Ahhh Sora-sama, espere por nosotros, sus fieles protectores, sirvientes y guardianes"-Xian.

"¡PREPARENSE SALDREMOS EN UNA HORA, UNA VEZ LLEGUEMOS BUSCAREMOS A SORA-SAMA!"-Xian.

"¡SI!"-Mina, Azur y Azrael.

Los niños comenzaron a preparar su equipaje para el viaje.

**Mientras con Tsuna y el resto.**

Todos salieron de la sala de reuniones y se dirigieron a máxima velocidad a las casas de sus aliados.

Tsuna volaba por el cielo hacia la casa de Byakuran, Yamamoto fue en una motocicleta hacia la base de los varia, Gokudera se dirigió a la base de CEDEF corriendo ya que esta estaba bastante cerca, Mukuro desapareció dentro de su niebla, Reborn se fue en uno de sus muchos pasajes secretos, Verde salió en su súper mega auto deportivo modificado versión Verde **("¡EL VERDE MOVIL!"-Soul y Mary)**, Ryohei también salió corriendo a la velocidad de un auto deportivo y Hibari camino hacia la casa de los Simon.

Lambo miro hacia los lados y ya ni el polvo había.

"¿y ahora qué hago?"-Lambo.

Mientras Tsuna volaba por el cielo, escucho cierta voz.

"¡objeto volador no identificado, se le informa que sobrevuela espacio aéreo restringido, aterrice de inmediato o lo derribaremos!" dos jets del ejercito aparecieron junto a el…mierda, justo ahora tenía que pasar esto.

**10 minutos después.**

"¿señor puedo ver su licencia para volar?"- piloto 1.

"¿licencia para volar? ¿Eso existe?"-Tsuna.

"Si es una nueva ley, se requiere de una licencia para volar, no me sorprende que no lo sepa, Goku, Super man, Ichigo y muchos otros tampoco lo sabían"-piloto 1.

"señor si no tiene licencia para volar tendremos que llevarlo a la comisaria"-Piloto 2

En la comisaria Tsuna estaba encerrado junto a Goku, Super man, Ichigo y sakura kinomoto (sakura card captors).

"hola soy Goku"-Goku saludo a Tsuna.

"déjame adivinar te encerraron por no tener licencia para volar"-Ichigo.

"si ¿a ustedes también?"-Tsuna.

"a nosotros y a todos en las siguientes 5 celdas"-Sakura.

"EXIGO UN ABOGADOOO, SOY INOCENTE"-Super man estaba gritándoles a los guardias.

"¿y a ese que le pasa?"-Tsuna.

"dice que si se enteran de que lo arrestaron los niños en su país ya no creerán en el"-Ichigo.

"¡YA CALLATE! ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS!"-desde otra celda vino ese grito.

"¡CIERTO, CREES QUE ERES EL UNICO AL QUE ARRESTARON POR UNA LEY ESTUPIDA!"- más y más gritos venían desde las otras celdas.

"en serio super man, ya cállate estas arruinando nuestra imagen como héroes"-Sakura.

"DE HABER SABIDO QUE ERAS TAN LLORON NUNCA HUBIESEMOS CREADO LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA CON TIGO!"-desde otra celda se escuchó a la mujer maravilla gritar eso.

"propongo que los saquemos de la liga"-Batman a lo que todos los miembros de la liga de la justicia aceptaron, Superman al oír eso empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"pero que insecto más patético"-Vegeta desde otra celda.

Cuando Gokudera llego a la entrada de CEDEF lo atendió una secretaria y…

"¡TENGO QUE VER A BASIL!"-Gokudera.

"Señor ¿tiene usted una cita programada?"-Secretaria.

"no tengo una cita ¡SOLO DIGALE QUE GOKUDERA LO QUIERE VER!"-Gokudera.

"el señor Basil no acepta visitas sin una cita previa"-Secretaria.

"NO ME JODAS Y LLAMALO"-Gokudera.

"señor si se comporta de ese modo tendré que llamar a seguridad"-Secretaria.

Verde viajaba a toda velocidad en su Verde móvil hacia la casa/base de los Arcobaleno, cuando tuvo que frenar abruptamente.

PIII! PIII! QUITENSE DE EN MEDIO y muchos otros ruidos se escuchaban en la carretera.

¡CLARO ¡! TIPICO! ¿TIENES QUE IR RAPIDO A UN LUGAR Y QUE TE ENCUENTRAS EN EL CAMINO? UN EMBOTELLAMIENTO, buenooo, relájate, no pasa nada, no pasa nada, relájate…

PIII!

"¡ACELEREN!¡MUEVANSE!¡MI ABUELA SE MUEVE MAS RAPIDO Y ESTA MUERTA!"-Verde.

Yamamoto iba en su moto **("si rima, ¿alguna problema?"-Soul y Demo)** tan rápido como podía hacia la base de los varia, la cual se encontraba fuera de la ciudad pero tuvo que parar de repente cuando vio a un gran, gran, gran grupo de ovejas cruzando la carretera, la fila de ovejas seguía hasta detrás de la montaña a su lado.

"Esto va pa largo… ¡PASEMOSLO CON TRIDENT!"-Yamamoto saco una caja de chicles y empezó a comer uno **("¿podemos hacer eso?"-Mary, "¿qué cosa?"-Soul, "publicidad imbécil"-Demo "no creo que pase nada además ¿qué van a hacer censurarnos?"-Soul "no, encarcelarlos"-un par de policías detrás de Soul).**

"Cuando Mukuro llego a Kokuyo Land, si seguían viviendo ahí, pero ahora estaba totalmente remodelado con piscina privada, jacuzzi, bufet y todo lo que una persona asquerosamente rica, repito asquerosamente rica, podría desear en su mansión, bueno dejando de lado como Mukuro era asquerosamente rico, al entrar en Kokuyo land el esperaba encontrarse con su cariñosa esposa, que sus hijos se lanzaran a sus brazos, que sus hombres le dieran la bienvenida como si de un Rey se tratara….. Algo como eso nunca pasó, al entrar se encontró con que todo el lugar estaba vacío, busco en cada habitación de la mansión pero no había nadie, ni un alma, había más vida en una cena cocinada por Bianchi, después de seguir buscando un rato se encontró con una pequeña nota que tenía escrito:

"Fuimos a hacerles una fiesta de despedida a los niños, tranquilo los enviaremos cuando la fiesta acabe, hasta luego cariño"

…

Le tomo un par de segundos procesar lo que acababa de leer, bueno más bien le costó entender cómo se podía ser tan tonto como para ignorar lo que había dicho Verde, pero luego recordó que hablaba del idiota de Ken, el cara de póker de Chikusa que parece que nunca le importa nada y estará de acuerdo con todo y de su esposa a quien no le importaba nada en el mundo a excepción de sus múltiples caprichos y los caprichos de sus hijos.

Sí, todo se estaba yendo por el retrete.

Ryohei, seguía corriendo hacia la casa de los Cavallone, seguía, seguía y seguía y seguía hasta que vio cierto cartel que decía "Rusia 20km"….

"¡ME PASE!"-Ryohei entonces empezó su vuelta hacia la casa de los Cavallone.

Hace 10 minutos en la casa de los Cavallone.

Dos guardias apostados en la entrada de la mansión vieron como algo o alguien pasaba a al menos 150km por hora en frente de ellos, dejando solo una gran estela de humo.

"¿ese no era el señor Ryohei de los Vongola?"-Guardia 1.

"y estaba corriendo más rápido que un auto"-Guardia 2.

"Si… bueno a quien le importa, seguro solo es otra de las locuras de los vongola"-Guardia 1.

"Cierto, su familia está llena de dementes, creo que les faltan muchos tornillos"-Guardia 2.

"les faltaran tornillos pero tienen algo que nosotros no"-Guardia 1.

"¿Qué?"-Guardia 2.

"¿Has visto a sus esposas?"-Guardia 1.

"Si, son hermosas, daría mi brazo izquierdo por una cita con ellas"-Guardia 2.

"¿y el derecho?"-Guardia 1.

"Ese es para disfrutar en la noche recordando la cita"-Guardia 2.

"Debes terminar con manuela o terminaras solo para siempre"- Guardia 1.

"Lo haría si tuviera una hermosa esposa con quien disfrutar las noches como los vongola"-Guardia 2.

"y mientras ellos disfrutan con sus hermosas esposas nosotros moriremos solos"-Guardia 1.

"Como los odio"-Guardias 1 y 2.

Y dentro de la mansión los arreglos para que el señorito y sus guardianes se fueran estaban casi listo **("pero tendrán que esperar para conocer a los niños Cavallone"-Soul)**

**En casa de Byakuran.**

"Shooo-chaaan ¿ya está todo listo?"-Byakuran.

"ya casi, solo faltan los últimos detalles"-Shoishi.

"aaaahhhh, mi pequeña se va a un mundo desconocido sin su madre, sola… snif, snif… no no, prometí no llorar"-Byakuran.

"tranquilo, estará bien, no estará sola, los otros niños estarán con ella, además estará con nuestras versiones más jóvenes"- Shoichi le dijo esto para tranquilizarlo mientras se le acercaba.

Byakuran se lanzó a los brazos de su amado Shoichi en busca de consuelo, consuelo que recibió en forma de un tierno beso en los labios.

**("¿no debería ser Shoichi el uke y Byakuran el seme?"-Mary, "así es más divertido"-Soul, "eso no puedo negarlo… ¿me pregunto cómo habrán sido en la cama?"-Mary, "¿conoces boku no pico o sensitve pornograph?"-Soul, "Si"-Mary, "fue mil veces peor"-Soul, "¿de qué hablan?"-le pregunto uno de los policías encadenados a Demo, "no quieres saberlo"-Demo)**

Se separaron y Shoishi continúo con su trabajo mientras que Byakuran se dirigió a la habitación de su hija para ayudarla a prepararse para el viaje.

"Shoo-chaaan"-Antes de salir Byakuran llamo a su amado.

"¿si?"-Shoichi levanto la cabeza de su trabajo y miro a Byakuran.

"hoy me sentiré muy solo, así que espero que esta noche me hagas una buena compañía…. Sin nuestra pequeña aquí, creo que esta noche no poder dormir"-Byakuran dijo esto mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Shoishi para después salir de la habitación.

….. Shoichi estuvo en blanco un par de minutos hasta que comprendió lo que Byakuran trataba de decirle.

"¡HOY LE DOY COMO SI NO UBIERA UN MAÑANA!"-Shoichi olvidando toda pisca de decencia que tenía.

En la habitación de la hija de Byakuran y Shoichi.

"¿oiste algo?"- una niña de pelo rubio por encima de los hombros, lentes, ojos y vestido verde brillantes con un medias blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros, en sus manos sostenía un control de play station, le preguntaba a la otra niña a su lado.

"no, además no te desconcentres que nos van a matar… Avi ayúdame, Avi ¡MALDICION AVI DISPARA!"- una chica de cabello blanco hasta la cintura, ojos violeta intenso y un vestido blanco con volantes, medias blancas por encima de los tobillos y zapatos violetas, debajo de su ojo derecho tenía varios puntos violetas con la forma de un diamante.

"ya voy, ya voy, Acqua aguanta un poco voy a rodearlos"-Avi.

Por cierto estaban jugando battlefield online.

**Dentro de CEDEF antes de que Gokudera llegara.**

Un niño rubio cenizo y de ojos azules, una camisa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla, estaba frente a una televisión de 1000 pulgadas viendo documentales sobre el Japón en la era sengoku, los estados en guerra, oda nobunaga y esas cosas, mientras veía el documental anotaba de forma frenética toda la información que podía (inserte video de light de death note escribiendo) el lápiz se movía de un lado a otro tan rápido que empezó a salir humo de la punta.

Entonces en la habitación entro un hombre con cabello cenizo por sobre los hombros, ojos azul oscuro y un traje negro.

"¿Arno estás listo para partir?"-Basil.

"ya casi papa, solo quiero terminar este documental"-Arno.

Basil miro el documental que veía su hijo…. Parecía interesante.

"la era sengoku fue uno de los periodos mas impresionantes de japon, es bueno que quieras aprender sobre ella"-Basil.

"¡SI! Ese oda nobunaga era todo un genio, lástima que murió así, traicionado, pero eso solo es porque no eligió de manera correcta a sus guardianes"-Arno.

"no, no, no, debieron de haber razones para que lo traicionaran, pero para saberlo se debería de saber de la vida de cada uno de sus siervos"-Basil.

"¿tú sabes de ellos, papa?"-Arno, Basil después de pensar sobre si responderle a su hijo, hablarle de eso llevaría un buen rato, tomo su teléfono y llamo a su secretaria.

"Marta, cancela todas mis citas, que nadie me moleste"-Basil.

"a la orden señor Basil"-Marta.

Después comenzó a darle una clase exhaustiva acerca de la historia de oda nobanaga y sus sirvientes.

**Con los Giglio nero 20 minutos después.**

"Tío estas seguro de esto"-Uni.

"Por supuesto, además pase lo que pase será divertido"-Reborn.

"entonces solo resta encender la maquina"-Gamma.

"pareces muy tranquilo a pesar de que tu hijo se va"-Reborn

"Estará bien, él es bastante fuerte, además no estará solo"-Gamma.

"bueno entonces enviémoslos ya"-Uni encendiendo la máquina del tiempo.

Una luz empezó a salir de la maquina en la que se encontraban los niños

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía tanto los Varia, como Byakuran, los Cavallone, Kokuyo gang, CEDEF, los arcobaleno y todos los aliados de los vongola estaban enviando a sus hijos al pasado.

"ADIO NIÑOS"-Uni se despidió de los niños mientras estos desaparecían dentro de la luz.

**10 años en el pasado, ósea en el momento donde les partieron la cara a Tsuna y sus guardianes.**

Un gran terremoto ocurrió justo en el momento en que las chicas acababan de destrozar a Tsuna y al resto y se habían llevado a las niñas fuera de la casa de Tsuna.

En las casas de todos los aliados de los vongola apareció una nube de humo rosa, en frente de todos los aliados aparecieron sus queridos hijos.

"¡PAPA, MAMA!"-todos los niños gritaron saltando a los brazos de sus padres.

Xanxus, Byakuran, Dino, Squalo, Belphegor, Gamma, Colonello, y todos los demás tenían cara de "pero que mierda" mientras cargaban a sus "hijos", bueno la mayoría tenía esa cara porque otros como lal mirch se habían desmayado.

"**Y hasta aquí este cap, estoy seguro de que extrañaron nuestras hermosas voces, pero si hacíamos muchas intervenciones el cap quedaba muy largo y creo que les daría pereza leerlo, aunque aún sin ellas quedo largo, bueno si llegaron hasta aquí significa que fue aguantable"-Soul.**

"**ahora chicos por favor no lloren mucho porque no estuvimos muy presentes en este cap"-Mary.**

"**sé que extrañaron mucho mi melodiosa voz, aunque sé que no la de ellos"-Demo señalando a Soul y Mary.**

"**Soul, quiero mi parte"-Mary.**

"**ten"-Soul entregándole un fajo de billetes a Mary.**

"**esperen ¿Qué pasa?"-Demo.**

"**tú lo dijiste, hackeamos la página para que no nos cancelaran y así ganar la apuesta"-Soul.**

"**yo hackeba la página, el hacia la apuesta y nos dividíamos el dinero"-Mary.**

"**¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS!"-Demo.**

"**ahora como deberíamos de hacer a los demás niños"-Mary.**

"**solo te aseguro que Aki también tendrá su sequito de fanáticos como Sora"-Soul.**

"**ahora chicos díganme si les gustan más los caps de este modo y largo o como estaban antes, para así cambiarlos o dejarlos como estaban"-Soul**

"**si, es mejor tenerlos contentos porque no podemos seguir hackeando la página para que no nos cancelen"-Mary.**


End file.
